


Drove Me Wild

by NerdyBlatina



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 04:38:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 37,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1374151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdyBlatina/pseuds/NerdyBlatina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They both have similar feelings but they both are also very stubborn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first shot at any kind of fanfiction so constructive feed back would be nice. This story is complete but I'd rather see how the first chapter goes. I really enjoyed writing this so I hope you all like it.

Chapter 1

Ashlyn Harris stared at the email in an out of body experience type state of mind. She couldn't believe what she was reading: she had made the national team roster. For the 2nd time in her career, she made the senior national team. She wanted to cry but she also wanted to be her tough self for this moment. She opted to jumping from her bed off her stomach and doing a little victory dance.

Finally!

She knew she earned her spot all through her hard work and determination. From the grueling hours of training, recovery, therapy, and her own personal fitness with Explosive Performance, she knew it was a matter of time. Seeing the email though, hit her dead on that it had all indeed paid off. She was going to camp.

The first person she thought of to call was her best friend Alexandra "Ali" Krieger. Ali's gonna be so proud, she thought.

Ali was visiting her brother Kyle in LA for a week whilst Ashlyn was down in her zone: sunny beaches, board shorts, bare feet, guns out, and surfboards of her home from home in DC of Satellite Beach, Florida. She couldn't contain her excitement, and who better to share the moment with than the one person who understood how much more it meant to her than Ali. Kyle answered on the first ring in a happy, chipper voice.

"Hello."

"Kyle? Could've sworn I called Ali...," Ashlyn teases.

"Ha ha ha Ashlyn, my baby sister is preoccupied at the moment in the bathroom."

"Ok 1. Ew, too much info."

Kyle playfully rolled his eyes and chuckled, "Not doing that weirdo...well, at least I hope not." They both share a laugh. Kyle continued, "Can I be of assistance to you Ms. Harris?

She hesitated for a split second biting the skin around her pointer finger nail. "I kind of wanted Ali to hear it first if that's cool...," she trailed off "...nothing bad to worry about tho."

"Hm, ok some weird girl, best friend thing I guess. Oh, here she comes now so I expect to hear this secret news next," he said excitedly as he heard Ali come from the bathroom down the hall.

Ali walked into the living room and saw her brother on her phone. She mouthed "Who is it?" as she got closer and he mouthed back Ashlyn. She happily perked up at the mention of her best friend's name, as always, but it was soon replaced with a look of worry. She had just spoken to her yesterday. Kyle saw this and shook his head reassuringly. Ali sat down then took the phone with a huge grin plastered on her face as Kyle zoned back in on the TV.

"Ash? What's up, is everything ok?"

"Ali! Of course everything is ok, why wouldn't it be?" Hearing Ali all worried about her made Ashlyn's stomach flutter. Like so many, MANY other things.

"I don't know. You being you and by yourself is enough to make me worry that you haven't somehow burned down your grandma's house with you inside. What's up? I feel like you're bursting to tell me something, I can hear it in your voice...," she trailed off.

Ashlyn grinned. Typical Ali to somehow sense something was up. Also one of the many, MANY reasons they were best friends: their closeness was uncanny.

"Actually something did happ-..."

Ali cut her off and immediately stood up, worry evident on her face. She directed her next question at Kyle with a voice of urgency, "I thought you said everything was ok, Kyle?" He looked at her confused and startled by the sudden change of emotions, a water bottle raised to his lips to drink. 

Wide eyed he shrugged his shoulders completely lost and answered, a bit worried himself now, "She said there wasn't anything bad to worry about."

Ashlyn suppressed a giggle and hurried to calm Ali down before she blew a fuse. "Al, its all good. Don't hurt him. I probably should have lead into that better, but seriously though, it's really good news."

Ali blew a breath out to calm herself. She mouthed sorry and patted her brothers head to ease his worry, "Ya think? My thoughts were all over the place!"

Kyle relaxed and blew out a breath through tight lips and went back to watching TV. These two. Just get married already, he thought shaking his head with a smile.

"Well sorry to ruin your makeup, Princess," Ash said with a cheesy grin.

"Ha, you're so funny Ashlyn, I forgot to laugh," Ali said in a joking, teasing manner. She always loved the sound of Ashlyn's voice, especially when she called her Princess, but she'd never tell it. There goes those damn butterflies again, she thought.

"Well seeing as how you said ha, I think you didn't forget sooooo...I win!"

Ali rolled her eyes playfully and muttered something in German. Ashlyn had to suppress a loving, longing sigh at the words. She always though it was extremely sexy when Ali spoke in German, and always had to snap herself out of her glazed over look when she did. Snap out of it Harris! Remember why you called in the first place, you lovesick puppy, she thought.

Ashlyn shook her head and used her quick knowledge of the language to asses what she said, and replied with her trademark dimple grin, "Did you forget I learned a bit of German myself?"

Ali laughed. Something she always did and couldn't control with Ashlyn. The blonde's stomach fluttered once again. It was the most beautiful sound in the world to her. Being on the phone and having each others voices so close to their ears sent chills up their spines.

"Damn you're getting good. So do I get to know this oh so good news or what," she asked as she walked from Kyle's living room to the kitchen.

Ashlyn, once again, suppressed a grin. "Oh it's no biggie really,..." she trailed off.

Ali didn't believe it seeing how it had a big build up. "Yeah of course not. You just nearly had me almost strangle my brother and give me a heart attack, but it's no biggie," she laughed. " Come on Ash." 

This elicited a laugh from Ashlyn and Ali's heart swelled as she pictured it. She always laid awake at night picturing Ashlyn's trademark dimple smile. Damn that smile and dimple. This time Ali's stomach fluttered.

Finally Ashlyn conceded, "Weeeelllll I just thought I'd call my best friend first with the good news and tell her that I, after a long road traveling full of blood, sweat, tears, and other things...," she trailed off, building suspense, with a smile.

"Wellllllll...," Ali waited holding a breath, excitement evident in her voice and on her face from the buildup.

Ashlyn finished so hurriedly and full of complete excitement, "IMADETHENATIONALTEAM!!!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I had to redo a lot of things because their thoughts below weren't in italics so it should be all fixed now. I was going to wait to post this chapter but I couldn't contain my excitement.

Chapter 2

Ali nearly dropped her phone at the sudden outburst. She regained composure and fumbled to put it back to her ear. She could hear Ashlyn in the background yelling to high heaven and couldn't contain her own excitement.

Kyle turned around from the tv with a confused look. Ali put the phone to her chest and told him the news. He clapped his hands with a smile and told Ali to give Ashlyn his best. Ali put the phone back to her ear and waited for her to calm down.

"That's so freaking awesome Ash! I'm so, so, SO proud of you! I knew you'd make it. Kyle gives his love and congrats as well ," Ali said smiling as she brought her hand up to her chest. She had slight tears welled up in her eyes. She knew how hard Ashlyn worked and how much it meant to her.

Ashlyn calmed down a bit and laughed into the phone, "Tell him I said thanks. I especially wanna thank you though, AK. I pushed myself through it all, but if it weren't for you having my back and encouraging me, I don't know if I would've made it through as strong."

"Aw Ash," Ali said in a sweet voice. "You would've done the same for me. I didn't do that much," she finished shyly.

"Are you kidding me?! If it wasn't for you, I'd be somewhere slumped in a ball of depression, worrying if I'd make it back to my old self. I owe you Al. More than you'll ever know."

Ali put her hand to her chest again, speechless, as she processed Ashlyn's words. There was so much sincerity and love in them. Ashlyn hoped Ali understood how important she was to her. Especially the even deeper hidden message behind her words. 

All the encouraging words, so full of hope. The constant picking her up when she got down, making her see her potential and greatness. That's just to name a few. Ali meant so much to Ashlyn through her whole ordeal. Her beacon of light leading her though the dark.

Ali found her voice, "Well what are best friends for, huh?" I wish I was more than 'best friend', she thought with a longing look.

"Exactly. When we get back home in a few days, I'm gonna treat you to a night out. Dinner, drinks, and hell, even dancing! You know how private I am about my moves, but hey, it's for you!"

Ali giggled, "Wow, now I can't wait to get back home."

Ashlyn laughed back. That cute giggle, she thought. "Now I gotta get my dancing shoes out. Hey, I forgot to ask, did you check your emails?"

"No. I haven't really been paying attention to my phone much actually. Just hanging with Kyle." Unless it's to answer your calls or messages, Ali thought fondly.

Kyle turned around quickly to Ali, this time smirking, to shoot her a look of, "Yeah right." Ali stuck her tongue out at him and went to sit next to him. She grabbed her laptop from the coffee table and went to her emails, not wanting to take her phone from her ear to check on it.

Ashlyn felt guilty. She knew how much Ali adored her big brother and how strapped for time they were sometimes. She had a similar relationship with her own older brother. Family time was always sacred in their professional world.

"Damn Al, I'm sorry. I'm being selfish and taking your time away wi-...," Ashlyn started guiltily.

Ali cut her off, "Whoa, there's no reason to be sorry, Ash. Kyle and me have been having a great time. You haven't ruined anything. I'm really glad you thought to call me with the good news."

Kyle yelled from his spot next to Ali, "Yeah Ash Bagash! This is a big moment for you! I'm so proud!"

Ashlyn swelled with even more pride at their words. She felt so loved. God, what would I do without all of them. Especially Ali, she thought.

She yelled back with as much enthusiasm, causing Ali to bring the phone away from her ear with an amused grimace, "Thanks handsome! It means so much. You need to visit soon!"

"Definately," Kyle yelled back with a laugh.

Ali brought the phone back to her ear. She found the email and opened it. Sure enough it was the callup for camp. "Well, now that you and Kyle are done giving me permanate left ear damage...," she said jokingly, "...I got the email too. Looks like camp just got that much more fun, once again, with you there."

Ashlyn smiled. Ali always said the right thing.

"Like there was ever any doubt. You are the best at what you do," Ashlyn said.

"Hey, you never know but thanks for saying that," Ali said appreciatively and almost shyly.

"Eh, it's the truth and nothing but. I'm gonna let you go so you can enjoy the rest of your vacay. Can't wait to see you, miss you, and tell Kyle he seriously does need to visit soon cause I miss him. Loooove you."

"Ash, you dont have to rush off the phone with me. You're not ruining my time off," Ali said reasurringly. "I'll tell him what you said though. I miss you and looooove you too," she replied in Ashlyn's same voice, giggling, "see you soon. Bye."

"Yeah yeah, you know how I am Ali B. Bye, stay safe." Ashlyn hung up before they did the back and forth of who was to hang up first.

Ashlyn laid back on her bed on her back, left arm behind her head, the other draped across her stomach. She exhaled a long, happy breath she held since she started her comeback. She let out a relieved, happy chuckle as she processed everything.

I made camp. I worked so hard for this. I can't wait until I see everyone again! With Ali, it'll be just as fun again, maybe even more, she thought happily. She grabbed her pillow from behind her head and screamed into it giddily. 

She went to Twitter and shared the news. She even made a special tweet for Ali. She recieved nothing but positive responses from teammates, friends, and fans immediately. All the love and support made her tear up. She was so damn lucky.

Meanwhile in LA, Ali set her phone aside with a little happy smile. She's so happy for Ash. Kyle looked at her knowingly with a big smile. She stared at him.

"What?"

"Oh nothing. Just studying the all knowing look...," he trailed off and muttered under his breath, "...of love."

"Huh? I didn't catch that last part?"

"Nothing. Never mind."

"God, I swear you get weirder everytime I see you, Kyle," she said as she hit him with a pillow.

"Blame it on the LA atmosphere babe!" Or maybe the stifling love in the air between you two, he thought with a sideways glance.

Ali's phone went off with a notification. She opened it as she went to the kitchen and read it. It was a tweet from Ashlyn.

"@AliBKrieger words can't express how much your friendship means to me. If not for you, I don't know if I would've made it here. Thanks boo! ;) #MuchLove"

Ali, for what felt like the thousandth time that day, put her hand to her heart and smiled lovingly at her phone. How can such a simple tweet make me such a sap? This crush, or whatever THIS IS, is taking over me. She called me boo, ugh, Ali thought with a daydream look in her eyes. Ali favorited and retweeted Ashlyn's tweet and typed out a response.

"@Ashlyn_Harris You're making me all emotional over here woman! The feeling is definately mutual. I only did so much, you did all the really hard work. Congrats and love you boo ;)"


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BOOM! The confidence of seeing more hits, makes me add more chapters.

Chapter 3

Ali stepped off the plane with a tired but happy face. She had booked a flight back to DC early at 9 am. Now it was around 11. She had really enjoyed her short vacation with Kyle but she was glad to be back. Next time, he was coming to DC.

She pulled her carry on bag higher on her left shoulder and blew a breath out. She never thought she'd miss DC so much. Correction, I never thought I'd miss Ashlyn so much, she thought happily.

She went to wait for her bags. Ashlyn had already texted her and told her she was running a bit late to the airport. She told her she'd be out front in about 10 minutes. She was so excited to see her.

Ali quickly spotted her bag coming down the belt. As she went to grab it, a hand quickly snaked its way to it from behind her and took it. Ali looked up immediately and a little frustrated. Just as she was about to argue with whoever it was, she was greeted by her favorite smile in the world, dimple as big as ever. All frustration on her face was replaced with a shit eating grin.

"Hello Princess. May I help you take your bags," Ashlyn asked in a proper, snooty accent.

Ali laughed, placing her right hand on her stomach. Ashlyn stood there, per usual, lost in the way Ali crinkled her nose when she was in deep laughter. Her own smile grew wider. Both thought the same thing: Man, I've missed her.

Ali replied, "I thought I was going to have to bust out my karate moves on someone for my bag. I thought you said you were running late." She then went in for a tight hug and Ashlyn happily reciprocated, setting the bag down.

"Yeah, well, I wanted to surprise you," she said. 

"Best surprise ever," Ali whispered and Ashlyn's heart soared. She hugged her even tighter. They hugged each other a lot longer than needed and neither made a move to seperate.

Ashlyn only pulled away when she heard someone cough and try to get around them to retrieve their bag. She looked at Ali sheepishly and said with a chuckle, "Guess we'd better get out of the way before we really do have to test those skills of yours, killer."

"Yeah, we wouldn't want that. We got camp to attend to together." Ashlyn smiled at her words.

Ali attempted to pick up her bag, but Ashlyn beat her to it. "Ash, it's fine, I got it. I can carry it."

Ashlyn ignored her and moved the bag from her reach, "I got it Princess. I was serious about carrying them for you. Remember, I owe you," she said with a wink. "Besides I need the work out. Geez, did you pack your whole closet Al," she said jokingly as she lifted it.

Ali slapped her arm playfully, "Ha ha ha, Harris. That's actually light packing for me."

"Wow, I'd hate to see heavy packing." Ali stuck her tongue out at her and Ashlyn laughed. "Well, lets get out of here. You're chariot awaits you ma'am." This time Ali laughed and shook her head as they made their way out to the car.

Ashlyn packed Ali's bags in the back and hopped in the car and started off to their apartment. She looked to the side, and saw Ali had her head resting on the window, eyes closed, and a small, content smile on her lips. Ashlyn smiled to herself and sped home that much more quicker.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Ashlyn pulled up to the apartment complex in less than 30 minutes. She turned to Ali, who was contently sound asleep in the same position from when they had left the airport. She hated to stir her from her peaceful slumber, but she knew she had to get her inside to her more comfortable bed.

Aw, look at how her nose is slightly scrunched. I hate to wake her, she looks so tired, she thought fondly. Ashlyn finally conceded and lightly shook Ali awake.

"Ali. Al, we're here."

"Hm...huh? Already? I was just getting comfortable too," she answered groggily and started stretching. Ashlyn chuckled.

"Why don't you head on up and I'll grab your bags, sleepy head. Here's the keys," she said as she pulled them from the ignition.

Ali refused and attempted to push Ashlyn's outstretched hand back to her, "No Ash, let me grab my bags and YOU go open the door."

Ashlyn, with the quicker hands, popped the trunk and tossed the keys to Ali's lap. She hopped out of the car and headed to retrieve Ali's bags, saying over her shoulder, "Not a chance, girly. Now hurry upstairs so you can rest up."

Ali relented and shook her head with a smile. She got out of the car and headed to their shared apartment. Ever the gentleman, she thought with a chuckle. She jogged up the two flights of stairs to the second floor.

She unlocked their door and walked in. She stood in the middle of the walk-in hallway, head thrown back, eyes closed, arms stretched out, and inhaled contently. Home. It feels so good to be back, she thought with a smile.

She heard Ashlyn come up the stairs behind her. She went back out the door and grabbed the suitcase from her and set it in the hallway, closing the door behind Ashlyn when she came in.

"Thanks Ash," she said with an appreciative smile and a pat on Ashlyn's back.

Ashlyn turned to her, skin burning where Ali touched her catching her off guard. It always amazed her how a simple touch from the brunette defender, sent her in overdrive. She gave an almost shy smile.

"No problem at all. So, do you want to eat now or later? You look like you wanna go hibernate in your bed for a while though," she chuckled putting a hand on the back of her neck.

Ali laughed but knew she was right. She was dead tired.

"What time is it anyways," Ali asked.

"Uh...," she looked down at her watch, "looks like it's almost noon. Why don't you take a nap and if you're up for it later, we'll start up on some of that fun I owe you. How's that?"

Ali beamed back at her and agreed, "Sounds good. A quick little nap is all I need."

"Perfect. I'll just chill out and watch some TV." She then moved to take Ali's bags to her room before she could grab them and Ali followed behind, shaking her head with a smirk.

Ali plopped herself onto her bed, face first, into her mountain of pillows and let out a long yawn. Ashlyn laughed and moved to leave, "Sweet dreams, Al." Ali smiled a thanks and was out instantly.

She noticed that Ali hadn't taken her shoes or jacket off. She didn't want to disturb her too much and felt the jacket was ok. She went to the foot of the bed and gently removed Ali's shoes. She took the throw blanket draped on the chair, and covered her up, tucking her in.

She went by Ali's head and moved a few strands of hair out of her face, tucking them gently behind her ear. She let the tips of her fingers linger a little longer in their spot. 

She's really the most beautiful thing I have ever seen, she thought as she looked at her lovingly. She then, boldly, gave a quick peck to Ali's temple and left quietly. She missed the small smile that graced Ali's lips.

Ashlyn made her way back to the living room, shedding her sweater off and tossed it on the recliner. She then kicked her shoes off, and went and fell into the couch. She propped her feet up on the coffee table and turned the TV on. She channel surfed for a minute before finally settling on ESPN.

Not really paying attention to the TV, she thought to the brunette in the next room. Her mind was twirling with all the ideas she had planned for her. Ali is not gonna forget this night for sure, she thought with a grin. She smiled contently and closed her own eyes for a short nap.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Ali woke up at around 4 pm and heard the TV in the living room. She stretched and turned around to her back, hands crossed at her stomach, and let out a yawn. She stared at the ceiling contently with a little smile. It felt good to be in her own bed. She then stretched one more time from her position and moved to get out of the bed.

She noticed she was covered and when her socked feet touched the ground she looked around confused for her shoes. Weird. I don't remember grabbing my blanket. Matter of fact, I could've swore it was on my chair, when I walked in. I don't remember taking my shoes off neither, seeing as how I'm still in my jacket, she thought with a quizzical look. Then she remembered her dream from earlier. Her dream of Ashlyn. Or was it a dream?

She remembered someone gently taking her shoes off. She remembered something covering her body, the hands gently tucking it around her frame. She remembered someone's fingers ghosting her face. She remembered someone's lips grazing her head. She bought her hand up to her own lips. It couldn't have been, she thought with wide eyes.

Ali shook her head and stood up. She thought to freshen up, hoping to forget the dream or whatever it was. She slid her jacket off and went to her dresser. She grabbed a pair of underwear and bra, a white tank top, and some black soccer shorts.

One of the main reasons they bought their apartment was because each bedroom had it's own complete bathroom. Ali turned her shower on, adjusting it to the perfect temperature. Usually she'd soak for a while in a bath, but she wanted to hurry out to Ashlyn.

She took a 20 minute shower and hopped out quickly. She toweled dried herself real quick and put her clothes on. She threw her wet hair up in a messy bun and brushed her teeth. She then went to unpack her suitcase and bag as quickly as possible. Once everything was in it's appropriate place, she padded her barefeet to the living room.

She went to the couch, and found Ashlyn sitting up but slumped into it. She was lightly snoring, her mouth opened just the faintest. She let out a quiet "awww'' at the way she looked. She was almost childlike in her state. Ali softly and quietly sat next to her, trying to not to disturb her. 

So cute. Damn, look at her arms in that tight shirt, Ali thought with one eyebrow raised. Her eyes raked over Ashlyn's body. She went from her eyes, to her mouth, to the slight rise of her chest. Her eyes lingered there before she snapped herself out of her lustful stare.

She snuck the remote from Ashlyn's hand and started flipping channels. She remembered Penn State's womens team had a game today versus BYU and went to it. She tuned in a few minutes into the second half and got into the game. It made her miss college a little bit.

She tried to stay quiet so she didn't disturb Ashlyn, but a rocket shot to the corner of BYU's net for a goal made her jump up slightly. She let out a low cheer through her clenched jaw. The sudden movement and sound, jolted Ashlyn awake and she looked around the room bewildered and confused.

Ali froze mid-celebration, hands fisted in the air, and mouth open with a smile, 'Uhhh, haha, hi."

Ashlyn laughed and rubbed her face to wipe the remaining sleep off. She shook her head giggling and said, "Hi yourself. You scared the living hell out of me, you know."

"Sorry, I tried to be quiet but the game was getting intense. I see you were just as tired as well," Ali said sheepishly ending with a grin and quick poke to the blonde's side.

"Yeah, I didn't realize until I saw you were practically knocked out as soon as your head hit the pillow. You even went to bed with your jacket and shoes on," she said with a laugh.

"Really?? I woke up in my jacket but no shoes. I don't remember grabbing my blanket either," Ali replied with a confused face.

Ashlyn looked at her hand picking at the couch between her and Ali real quick, then back to Ali. She then replied, slightly shyly, "Yeah, well, you looked so tired and I didn't want to wake you. I took your shoes off for you and covered you up. The jacket would've been a little difficult though," she laughed shyly and jokingly.

Is that shyness I'm detecting Ashlyn Harris. Could she not be more perfect? Wait! Maybe that wasn't just a dream I had afterall, Ali realized.

Ashlyn noticed Ali's face change from happy to confusion. "Something wrong," she asked with a worried look.

"Uh, no. I think I remember it all now," she said with a slightly confused smile. "Thanks by the way. That would have been uncomfortable, for sure," Ali said amused.

Uh oh. I hope ALL you remember is me taking your shoes off and covering you and NOT anything else, Ashlyn thought. She cleared her throat, "No problem AK, what are best friends for."

Ali smiled at her and Ashlyn returned it with an even wider one, dimple showing.

"So I see you showered. I should hop in myself. You still game for your prize of an evening," Ashlyn said with a smirk and wink.

"You know it," Ali replied excitedly.

Ashlyn chuckled and got up from the couch stretching her stiff muscles. Her left shoulder was the worse and she grimaced as she tried to roll it around a bit. She brought her right hand up to rub it. Note to self: nap on the couch laying down from now on. Bad idea sleeping on it like that, Harris, she thought with a pained face. Ali noticed it all.

"Shoulder hurting," she asked worriedly.

"Nah, I just slept on it wrong. It'll be ok later," Ashlyn said shrugging it off.

Ali remained unconvinced and got up. She stood behind Ashlyn and went to her bothered shoulder. "Yeah, sure Superwoman. Doesn't look like it's ok. You can be real stubborn, you know" Ali told her with a teasing laugh.

Ali pushed Ashlyn's hand out of the way and started massaging her shoulder. As soon as contact was made, Ashlyn went rigid immediately. Chills were going up and down her spine. She soon relaxed into Ali's touch and had to supress a moan at how good it felt. Ali's hands are like magic. I wonder what else they ca- STOP RIGHT THERE HARRIS, she thought as her eyes shot to her forehead immediately.

Ashlyn was getting more turned on as Ali's hands worked the sore muscle. Before her thoughts betrayed her, or something worse, she snapped out of her trance. She sneakily, but quickly, moved out of Ali's grasp. She immediately missed the contact. No, her skin burned for it and her body ached for it.

She gave a shaky laugh, "Wow Al, that feels so much better. Thanks. A warm shower will help too." Make that a COLD shower, she thought with a quick frown.

Ali was a bit hurt when Ashlyn moved away from her hands, but she quickly replaced it with a smile. "Sure. No problem. What are best friends for," she replied, using Ashlyn's words from earlier.

Ashlyn smiled slightly, "Yeah. Best friends." I'm beginning to hate that word, she thought sadly. "I should get in the shower real quick." She moved around Ali, lightly brushing her arm when she headed towards her room. Both now felt the chills from the slight contact.

Ali watched her retreating form and let out a puff of air. What's a girl gotta do to get some flirty feedback. What the hell is going on between us, she thought with her lips turned up. She sighed and then went to her room to get dressed for their night out on the town.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I know I'm jumping the gun and posting chapters all over the place, but I want to make sure that I have enough posted in case I don't get to for a while. This is a pretty long story so here we go.

Chapter 5

Ashlyn showered a bit longer than she needed and it was DEFINATELY a cold one. Even under the bone chilling cold water, she could still feel the burn of Ali's touch. Getting nowhere, she got out and dried herself. She brushed her teeth and put her boy shorts and sports bra on. She then walked into her room.

She pulled out her outfit for the evening. She didn't need anything fancy for what they were going to do. She pulled her white, tight fitting V-neck tee over her head followed by her maroon sweater that had a thick black line and smaller white line running through it. Next, she put on her skinny loose fitting dark blue jeans. Next, she slid on her dark brown casual dress shoes and tied them. Finally, she sprayed herself. Not too masculine but not too feminine.

She did her hair in her trademark bun with the part on top and added faint makeup to her eyes and face. She looked in the mirror at herself and smirked, dimple showing. Oh yeah. Ya girl is on fire! Maybe I can keep Ali's attention all night, she thought with confidence.

She winked at her reflection then put her black watch on. 6:42 pm, perfect, she thought with a grin. She grabbed her wallet and went to her door. Hand on the knob, she let out a quick, nervous breath, "Here goes nothing."

She could still hear Ali bustling about in her room so she went to the living room. She started pacing as she waited. Her nerves were everywhere, so she went to grab a beer out of the kitchen, and started to chug it by the fridge. I don't even know why I'm so nervous! Not only is Ali not interested in me like that, SHE'S NOT EVEN GAY, she thought as her eyes roamed the tile floor of the kitchen.

She downed the remnants of her beer and went for another. Good thing they were taking a taxi.

Meanwhile, Ali was struggling on what to wear. She hadn't asked Ashlyn what the dress code was, and she was practically pulling her hair out from not knowing. She wanted to impress her and dress to kill. Instead, she stood in her room, clad only in her underwear and bra. She had heard Ashlyn walk by her door earlier, so she poked her head out.

"Hey Ash," she called out. She heard a bang followed by a curse, and saw Ashlyn poke her head from around the kitchen down the hall to her. Ashlyn rubbed the back of her head furiously and answered Ali.

"What was that sound," Ali asked with her forehead scrunched.

"Nothing. I...I just bumped my head on the fridge," Ashlyn said embarrassed and still rubbing it.

"Ouch. You ok there, stud," Ali replied concerned but with a teasing smirk.

"Funny. You need something Miss Takes Forever To Get Dressed," she asked jokingly.

Ali stuck her tongue out at her and said sarcastically, "Yeah, cause you don't take nearly as long. I was wanting to know the dress code oh smooth one."

Ashlyn laughed lightly and replied, "Casual. You can throw in a little flash if you want but dress comfortable."

Ali gave a look of contemplation then shot back into her room. She went to her closet and pulled out the perfect outfit.

First, she put on her dark blue, skin tight skinny jeans. She called them her lucky ass jeans, cause she had caught Ashlyn staring at it on more than one occasion. When she'd look in the blonde keeper's direction, she'd snap her head down to avoid being caught. Ali enjoyed the torture, and would always make a show of swaying her hips more than needed or showing it off. She enjoyed it with a devilish smirk.

She pulled her tight fitting, droopy in the front, green and white halter top shirt on. She added her tight brown leather jacket that stopped just at her ribs and slid on her cute reddish-brown, studded, flats. She added her diamond earrings and watch, let her hair cascade over her right shoulder in waves, and applied light makeup. Ashlyn always complimented her au natural look.

She did a once over in the mirror and smiled at her reflection and sprayed Ashlyn's favorite spray all over herself. She swelled even more with confidence. She grabbed her clutch purse and walked into the hallway, opening and closing her door quietly. She stood there, straightened her clothes out, then exhaled a long, quiet, nervous breath. Here we go, she thought with a nervous smile.

Ali made her way down the hall to the kitchen and rounded the corner. Ashlyn had her almost finished, second beer to her lips, when Ali came in. As soon as she saw Ali, Ashlyn missed her mouth, as a little bit of her drink slipped from her chin to her shirt. Holy shit. She's looks so damn good. Kill me now, she has on my favorite pants of hers, she thought as she stared in awe.

Ali took in Ashlyn's attire and had to stop her eyes from going bigger and her mouth from slowly dropping. Wow, can she not pull off anything, she thought with a lustful look in her eyes. Ali was the first to recover.

"Uh oh, you spilled a little there," she nervously laughed, as she grabbed a paper towel and started dabbing at the drops on Ashlyn's shirt.

Ashlyn was still mesmerized by Ali and didn't hear her, until she felt her hands on her chest and snapped out of it. "What? Oh, shit, yeah I need to pay attention more," she quickly responded with a nervous smile. She grabbed at the paper towel in Ali's hand and started to clean herself.

Ali giggled at her. "Shouldn't you not be drinking anyways, designated driver?"

"Actually, we're going to paint the city and use the taxi services provided to us," she replied with a smirk and wiggling eyebrows. "He should be outside now actually."

Just then they heard a car horn. "Perfect timing," Ashlyn exclaimed.

Ali laughed again and they made their way out the door, locking up, as they went downstairs to the taxi. Ashlyn opened the door for Ali and received a shy thank you, then went in on the other side. The cabbie gave a cheerful hello.

"Where we going first," Ali asked.

"I don't know about you but I'm starved. How's dinner sound?" The look on Ali's face said it all: she was just as famished.

Ashlyn had already gave the place they were going to the cabbie on the phone, and he set off without a word. Ali noticed and gave a confused look. Ashlyn saw her look, "I called ahead and planned everything out." Ali smiled and sat back for the ride. 

If Ali hadn't of known better, she'd think this was a date. Everything was so planned out. Ashlyn, I can only imagine how you treat your dates, she thought with a smile.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to add a few more chapters today.

Chapter 6

They arrived downtown at the restaurant Ali had been wanting to go to for months. The place was called Bowls. Due to their sometimes conflicting work schedule, it made finding time hard. Plus the place was hard to get in to.

7:12 pm, the reservation is for 7:30. Luckily I know how long Ali takes to get ready, Ashlyn thought with a chuckle, glancing at her watch. She paid the cab driver and he drove off. Ali looked around completely amazed and Ashlyn grinned widely at her expression.

She put her hand at the small of Ali's back and lead her through a crowd of people in front of the retaurant. She went to the hostess and gave her name for her reservation. Ali was still looking around the place, utterly speechless. It was so big and modern but the low lighting provided intimacy.

The hostess found Ashlyn's name and lead them to the back corner to a two seater table. Ashlyn let Ali lead with her hand, again, on the small of her back. The touch was platonic to outsiders but they both knew it was deeper.

They sat down, Ashlyn pulling Ali's chair out for her and helping her out of her jacket, first. Ali looked up from under her eyelashes shyly and gave a quiet thank you. Ashlyn smiled back, dimple and all, with a no problem. The hostess left them with their menus and went back to the front.

"Ashlyn, oh my God, do you know how long I've been trying to get in here," Ali asked with a huge smile of amazement.

Ashlyn laughed, "Of course I do. You've been talking about this place for months to Lori. I remembered and thought it'd be perfect. I figured this place and a little clubbing with drinks, would express my gratitude to you."

"Yeah but THIS is a huge way to express it. Seriously, thank you. I still don't think I deserve this much," Ali said quietly.

"Are you kidding me?! Not only did you put up with me at practice but you had to deal with me at home through my whole recovery. I owe you big, Al. I'm gonna spoil you rotten, Princess," Ashlyn finished with a wink and a grin.

Ali blushed. Then she gave a confused look, "Wait a minute? What if I had been too tired and didn't want to go out? You would've wasted a whole reservation and who knows what else."

"It was a hunch, really. Plus I figured you might want to go out if I gave you my puppy dog eyes," Ashlyn said fluttering her eyes at her, smiling.

Ali couldn't contain her laughter, "Goofball. I guess you know me better than I know myself." They stared into each others eyes, letting the words sink in.

Just then the waiter came and snapped them from their trance. He asked for their drink and food orders, and the girls dived into their menus. Ali was the first to speak. She had heard all about their rosemary chicken and Ashlyn went with a lemon-dill salmon dish. The waiter took their menus and came back with their alcoholic beverages seconds later: Ali's was fruity and Ashlyn had a beer.

Ashlyn raised her brew for a toast as did Ali, "To you, Als. Thank you for sticking by my side through everything and being the best damn friend and person anyone could ever have asked for. I owe you big and I'm extremely blessed to have you in my life. I'm the luckiest girl ever and I love you with all my heart." More than you'll ever know, she thought with s knowing smile.

Ali teared up at her words and reached for her napkin, dabbing at her eyes. Ashlyn rushed to soothe her and stop them, "Aw, you weren't supposed to cry! You know how much I hate to see you cry." Ashlyn reached across the table and placed her hand on Ali's. She smiled her dimple at her.

"How do you expect me not to, when you say things like that? Thanks Ash, but trust and believe me when I say the feeling is definately mutual," Ali answered with a smile then looked at their clasped together hands.

Ali turned hers over and gave Ashlyn's a tight squeeze. Ashlyn smiled at her and squeezed hers back just as much. They stared into each others eyes for a moment, completely lost in one another. Suddenly, Ashlyn found her voice and felt the courage in Ali's eyes.

"Look Al, theres something I've been wan-,..." she starts, but is cut off as the waiter returns with their food. Seriously?! Of all the rotten luck, she thought with a frustrated sigh. Ashlyn sat back, hand sliding back with her, with a look of defeat on her face.

Ali slowly drags her hand back to her lap with the same look. Dammit, what was she about to say, she thought full of hope.

The waiter goes about placing the food down, and asks them if it looks great. They reply happily and he leaves them to enjoy their meal. They immediately dug into their meals avoiding eye contact with each other. The mood had long gone, but Ali really wanted to know what Ashlyn was going to say.

"So, you were saying,..." Ali trailed off as she cut her chicken.

"Huh, oh yeah, um,..." Ashlyn trailed off as she picked at her salmon, looking at Ali, "...just that you look really beautful tonight. The guys are gonna flock to you." Really?! Why don't you just throw her at guys then, stupid, she thought with a mental slap to her forehead.

Ali's face fell but she regained herself and replied with a shrug, "Eh, I'm not really interested in that right now."

"Really? Huh. Mind if I ask?"

"Well for one my schedule is hectic enough and two, I don't think I really want a significant other right now," she replied with a shrug. Unless it's you, she thought.

Ashlyn took in her words with a head shake. She knew all too well how hard that could be. "We should be more worried about the girls you're gonna attract tonight," Ali said with a pointed look.

Ashlyn chuckled, "No worries here. I think I'm on the same boat as you. Besides, I already have the hottest girl with me already." She winked at Ali and Ali blushed.

"Oh stop it stud muffin." This time they both laughed and things went back to normal.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
They shared their meals, feeding each other from their plates and shared a dessert afterwards. They chatted for a bit as Ali told her all about LA with Kyle. Ashlyn then shared her Florida adventures, ending with Ali begging Ashlyn to teach her how to surf. Ashlyn, of course, conceded to those puppy dog eyes. They then stood to pay the bill and Ali slid her jacket back on.

Little after 9 pm. This is going perfectly, she thought full of confidence.

Ashlyn put her hand over Ali's as she went to her clutch, "My treat, remember."

Ali started to argue but Ashlyn stopped her in her tracks and paid. They then made their way outside to the chilly spring air.

Ali pulled her jacket tighter around her body for warmth. Ashlyn noticed and smiled as she stuck her arm out for her to grab. She wrapped her arms around it and snuggled closer to Ashlyn.

"I wish I had brought a jacket that way you wouldn't be freezing your ass off." A very nice ass by the way. Boy, do I love those pants, Ashlyn thought as she snuck a quick glance with a raised eyebrow. They then set off, Ashlyn leading the way.

Ali replied through less chattering teeth, "It's ok. This is even better." She motioned to their tangled arms. She snuggled her nose to Ashlyn's shoulder, looking up at her, "Where to next?"

Ashlyn tried to concentrate on Ali's words, but the closer she snuggled to her, the more she could't maintain her composure. She cleared her throat, "Uh...um...clu-clubbing! It's just a block over at this place called The Sph-..."

"THE SPHERE ROOM! THAT'S ONE OF THE HOTTEST CLUBS IN TOWN!"

"Oh I know. I heard you talking about it with Lori, as well, so I thought it'd be fun to surprise you with," Ashlyn replied with a laugh at Ali's loud words.

"Ashlyn Harris, could you not be more perfect. I can only imagine how you treat the girls you date," Ali said as she squeezed her arm.

Ashlyn brought her unoccupied hand to the back of her neck and rubbed it with a shy grin, "I just listen to you is all."

"I don't think someone has ever paid attention as much though." They remained in a comfortable silence until they got near the club. "Thank you," Ali said as she place a bold, chaste kiss on Ashlyn's cheek. She then dropped her arm to stand in line.

Ashlyn went wide eyed and cleared her throat, "Uh...yeah, no problem at all." She tried to clear the fog in her mind and shook her head a little. She stole a glance at Ali, who looked completely at ease and calm. How does she do it, she thought with slight envy.

If there was a little more lighting, she was sure Ali would see her blushing face. She regained composure when the bouncer prompted them for their ID's. They walked inside and found a little circle table off in the far back corner. Ali removed her coat and they both admired the club from their spot.

The music was booming through the place. The club was dark inside but had purple and yellowish-white lighting along the walls. The dance floor was huge and the DJ was situated directly under the club's insignia inside. The lights were of all colors on the dance floor and people were dancing the night away. The bar took up one of the smaller walls and the lights on it were flashing to the beat of the dancefloor lights. There was tables, big and small, lined around the walls of the club.

A girl with a tray of drinks came up to them. She had red hair over each shoulder, faint freckles on her cheeks and nose, and big bright green eyes. She wore little black shorts with fishnet stocking, a yellow baby t-shirt with a short black leather vest, and some cute little black boots. "Hey ladies. What can I start you with?"

Ashlyn looked at Ali, who had a pondering look. She's so cute when thinks hard and her lips curl like that, Ashlyn thought longingly.

Ali replied with a shrug, "Um, surprise me."

The girl smiled and winked, "I've got the perfect concoction for you." Ali and Ashlyn laughed. "And what about you hot stuff," she turned to Ashlyn, as she looked her up and down. She scooted closer to Ashlyn and Ali noticed.

What the hell does she think she's doing, Ali thought as she shot a glare at the girl.

"I'll take a Dos Equis, please," Ashlyn said, completely oblivious to the girls closeness and look in her eyes.

"Sure thing, cutie. I'll have your guys' drinks to you in a second. If you need anything, the name's Rachel," she said pointedly and with a wink, all towards Ashlyn.

"Ok, thanks. I'm Ashlyn and this is Ali," Ashlyn said and turned to Ali. Rachel smiled but left with pursed lips, realizing she didn't get the blonde's attention how she wanted to.

"That girl was totally hitting on you," Ali said as she leaned closer to Ashlyn so she could hear her.

"What? Really? Hm, I didn't notice," she replied with a shrug and not a care on her features.

Ali scoffed and laughed as she narrowed her brown eyes at her, "Yeeeaaahh. Right. THE Ashlyn Harris didn't notice the cute girl flirting with her."

Ashlyn chuckled and looked at her with sincerity, "Seriously, I didn't even notice. Besides, I'm not interested remember. I'm here with you anyways." The look on her face and the way she stared at her, made Ali's breath hitch in her throat.

She was about to continue teasing when Rachel came back with their drinks. "Alright brown eyes, I made you something I like to call Fruitapalooza. I'm confident you'll like it. And a brewski for the tall, cute blonde," she said as she handed the drinks to them, making sure to brush her hand with Ashlyn's.

Ali noticed and rolled her eyes as she took a sip of her drink. It really was good and it made Ali only hate Rachel even more.

Ashlyn noticed her hand and, with a raised eyebrow, thanked Rachel and paid her. Rachel thanked her while leaning closer, winked, and left back to fill more orders.

Ashlyn shook her head and turned back to Ali who was staring at her with an "I told you so" look. Ashlyn waved her off and drank her beer.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just want to say thanks for all the overwhelming support. Every time I see the hits, kudos, and bookmarks go up, I swell with confidence. You guys are awesome ;)

Chapter 7

Ali had managed to keep Ashlyn on the dance floor for longer than she expected. Mostly, to keep her from Rachel, who seemed intent on making sure Ashlyn was being taken care of. Ashlyn didn't seem to mind all the dancing and that made Ali even happier. Once again Rachel had stopped Ashlyn and Ali rolled her eyes.

"Hey Ashlyn, you need anything?"

"No, I think I'm good. Thank you though. What about you Al?"

"I'm great, thanks," Ali said as she plastered on a fake smile.

"Cool. You know where to find me if you change your mind," she said with a wink and disappeared through the crowd.

"That girl doesn't stop does she," Ali said shaking her head.

Ashlyn raised her eyebrow and replied, "Guess she can't take the hint, especially seeing as how I'm here with you. What if you were my date? That'd be rude and awkward."

Ali stared at Ashlyn from the side. When Ashlyn looked at her for a response, she caught herself and replied, "Yeah, really rude and awkward. I think I'm gonna go to the bar to see what's up there. You want anything?"

"Yeah, surprise me," she said using Ali's earlier words and tone. Ali laughed, shoving her shoulder playfully, and went to the bar.

Ali pushed her way to the bar and ordered two Malibu Rum's with Sprite. She grabbed some napkins and set them in front of her. As she waited for her drinks, a guy sidled up next to her from across the bar. He had on a tight fitting black V-neck that showed his lean figure. He wore blue jeans and black boots. He had short black hair that was spiked to the front. He smiled at Ali and his blue eyes twinkled.

"Hi. My name's Brett," he said as he extended his hand for Ali to shake, his other holding his drink.

Ali shook it with a tight smile, "Ali. Nice to meet you Brett."

"Ali? Is that short for something?"

"Alexandra, but everyone calls me Ali or Alex or whatever else they can make up," Ali said with a small laugh. She really didn't feel like talking but Brett seemed like a nice guy.

"Alexandra. That's a beautiful name. So I see you bought two drinks, does that mean you're here on a date?"

"No, just here with a friend," she said as she pointed to Ashlyn, who was staring at them intently, and gave a light wave.

"Well, Alexandra, may I ask for a dance with the most beautiful girl in here? I'm promise I'm not too terrible with a little liquor courage," he said with a chuckle, motioning to his hand with the drink.

Ali laughed but hesitated. She didn't want to be rude plus Brett wasn't being creepy and seemed nice enough. She thought it couldn't hurt and she had dragged Ashlyn all over the dance floor. All the alcohol swarming through her and the atmosphere, played a part in her answer too. She was having a really good time.

"Sure, why not," she said with a smile and shrug.

Brett beamed back and Ali's drinks arrived. She paid for them and led them to her table with Ashlyn.

Ashlyn watched the whole interaction through a clenched jaw and was burning with jealousy. What the hell are they talking about? It only intensified when they both made their way back to the table. The guy was like a little puppy dog, following behind Ali. Who the hell is this guy, she thought angrily.

Ashlyn tried to hide her feelings behind a fake smile. It seemed to work as Ali approached, laughing at something the guy said, "Hey Ash, this is Brett. Brett this is my best friend Ashlyn."

Brett, huh? This guy is not even Ali's type. Loser, she thought smugly.

Ali slid Ashlyn's drink to her and Brett stretched his hand out for Ashlyn to shake, "Ashlyn. Pleasure to meet you."

Ashlyn shook his hand quickly and said stiffly, "Likewise."

"Since I dragged you all over the dance floor tonight, I thought you'd want to rest. Brett asked me to dance with him. That cool," Ali asked as she looked at Ashlyn.

"Sure," Ashlyn said with a smile that didn't reach her eyes. No, she thought.

Ali noticed and was about to ask what was wrong, when Brett downed the rest of his drink and grabbed her hand. He lead her to the dance floor and Ali stared at Ashlyn over her shoulder, until she disappeared from view behind all the bodies.

Why the hell did you say sure dummy?! Now this guy is macking with your girl, Ashlyn thought. She downed her drink and let out a sigh as she rubbed her face.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Ali was enjoying dancing with Brett until he started getting frisky. His hands would wander past her waist and she'd grab and remove them. He would touch her almost everywhere and was way too close for comfort. Ali was immediately turned off and annoyed. It wasn't until he got closer to her face, that she smelled all the alcohol on his breath. It made her gag.

By the third song she had had enough and pushed him off, "Alright Brett, that was fun but I think I'm done. Thanks." Ali then made her way back to Ashlyn. She had just broke through the crowd when she felt a hand on her wrist.

"Hey wait. We was just getting started." It was Brett and he looked a little pissed.

"Yeah, well you touching me all over isn't exactly my idea of a good time, so bye," Ali said and tried to extract her wrist from him. He tightened his grip. "Brett, let go. You're hurting me," she said in pain.  
"Who the hell do you think you are? You should be lucky a guy like me is paying you any attention at all," he said with a sneer.

Ashlyn was stirring her ice around glumly with her little black straw, the other holding her head up by her cheek, when she heard Ali's voice. She looked up and saw Brett's hand on Ali's wrist and a pained expression on her face. She saw Ali attempt to remove her wrist and wince in pain when Brett didn't loosen his grip.

Ashlyn's hands curled into tight fists and her body shook with anger. All she saw was red and she clenched her teeth as she stood. She swooped in and grabbed Brett's hand from Ali's wrist strongly. Brett looked to her surprised and Ashlyn stood in front of Ali protectively.

"What the hell is going on here," Ashlyn said, jaw clenching.

"Nothing Ashlyn. I'm just ready to go," Ali said rubbing her hurt wrist. Ashlyn looked down to her motions and her anger flared up even more.

"None of your fucking business, that's what! Me and Ali were having a conversation, so if you don't mind," he said as he tried to push past Ashlyn. She didn't budge and he got even angrier. "Get the hell out of my way blondie."

Ashlyn narrowed her eyes at him, "I think Ali has the final say so on what SHE wants to do." She looked to Ali.

"I just want to leave," she said quietly, looking down.

"Go grab your coat and stuff, we're leaving," Ashlyn replied not missing a beat.

"Whoa, we're not done here," Brett angrily said and made a move around Ashlyn to grab Ali to look at him. Really bad move, Brett, she thought with anger.

Ashlyn put her right forearm on his chest to stop him. When he made a move to push it off, she grabbed him by his collar with both hands. He struggled in her tight grip. She brought him closer to her face so he could hear her.

"You don't hear too good do you? I believe she said she wants to go. If you got a problem with that, then I suggest you leave before I make you," Ashlyn said deathly quiet through clenched teeth. By then, a little crowd had started to form of about 5 people. Rachel showed up too, concerned and curious of all the commotion.

Ali observed this all with her mouth open in a slight "o" and a look of amazement. Wow. Ashlyn looks so hot right now, she thought with a lustful stare. Ali walked up to them and put a hand on Ashlyn's back to calm her. "Ash, it's ok, come on let's go," she pleaded with her.

As soon as her hand made contact to her back, Ashlyn was bought back to the present. She clenched her jaw one last time and said through her teeth, "You. Are. Lucky." She threw Brett back and he scrambled to get his footing back. 

He straightened his shirt out and sneered at Ashlyn, "Whatever. You can keep that bitch, you stupid dyke!" 

Ashlyn's anger flared up again at the word bitch. Insult her all you want, but don't insult her Ali. She started towards him, but Ali's hands on her wrist and tugging at the back of her sweater, stopped her, "Let it go, Ash. He's not worth it." Ali looked at him disgustingly.

Ashlyn nodded her head slowly, staring at Brett, and started to calm. Ali's voice and simple touch literally stopped her from tearing him in two. "You're right, Al. He's not," she spat out.

Ali tugged Ashlyn back to their table, and Brett got even madder, still not finished. He followed after them. "Hey, bitch, this isn't over. You're going to WISH you could get with me later when you're all alone. You hear me! You're gonna wish you took me back to your place and fuc-..."

Ashlyn had heard enough of his horrible words. Now he was just blatantly disrespecting Ali and her blood boiled hearing it. She turned around and clocked him perfectly hard on his jaw with all her strength and force. She shook her hand out, wincing in slight pain. Not too smart of a move dummy. Ouch, she thought with a grimace.

He stumbled around backwards completely lost and delirious. He took a moment to regain his surroundings. Shaking his head, he looked at Ashlyn. He had a look of surprise and hate, and was bleeding out of the corner of his mouth. His jaw looked slightly swollen and bruised already. He let out a growl and charged at Ashlyn.

Ashlyn pushed Ali out of the way and took the brunt of the force. Ashlyn slammed through their table hitting the wall. If he wasn't already reeling from the pain and drunk, it probably would have hurt worse. Ali yelled at him from her position on the ground to get off, and moved to help her.

Ashlyn was bigger and stronger than him though, and brought both her hands to his back in a hammer fist. He stumbled back and attempted to charge again. This time, a guy from the crowd grabbed him and held him until the bouncers showed up. Brett kept yelling to be let go and slew curses at the girls.

The bouncers came and seized him, then one of them dragged him out of the club. The little crowd applauded and yelled at Brett on his way out. The other bouncer turned to Ashlyn and Ali, wanting to know what happened. Before they could answer, everyone from the crowd spoke up for them. Then, Rachel came forward.

"They're good Leon. That guy was being an ass and started it all first. Ashlyn was just defending them."

Leon looked at Rachel and nodded, "Ok, but next time ladies, get one of us. It's our job to toss assholes out in the street." They both nodded and Leon left, followed by Rachel with a wink to them both.

Ali, one hand on her hip, the other on her forehead, looked to Ashlyn who was flexing her hand. She still looked angry. Ali sighed quietly and grabbed it to look at it. She ran her fingers over her red knuckles. She felt Ashlyn tense up and concerned filled her eyes, "Sorry. Did that hurt?"

No. It feels so damn good, you don't even know, she thought contently.

Luckily, she was moving it so it couldn't be too bad. "No, not at all. Feels good actually," Ashlyn replied quietly giving her a little smile.

"Let's get you home tiger," Ali said with another sigh and a small smile.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm having too much fun...

Chapter 8

The cab ride back to their apartment was silent. Ashlyn was holding her hand in her lap, slowly and lightly massaging it. She was preoccupied in her thoughts as she stared out the window. The anger was slowly leaving her body but the stress was catching up. Ali was especially quiet.

She didn't know what she was feeling. She was proud Ashlyn had punched the guy for being a jackass, but she was scared of what could have happened. She was angry that Ashlyn was so careless, especially with her hands. She was more angry, though, with herself. She had gotten involved with Brett and felt guilty.

What if she had gotten hurt? I would never have forgiven myself. This is all my fault. Stupid, stupid Ali, she thought with a mental slap.

Ali was so lost in her mind, she hadn't noticed they had arrived back home. It was Ashlyn's hand on her own that snapped her back. Ashlyn looked at her startled expression, "Hey, you ok?"

"Yeah, just...yeah," she said a little shakily.

Ashlyn didn't believe her but didn't want to push her neither. "We're home," she said quietly.

They exited the cab as Ashlyn paid, and walked up to their apartment. Ali opened the door and they walked inside quietly. Ali mumbled something about ice for Ashlyn's hand, and made her way to the kitchen. Ashlyn followed behind her, but was tired of the silence.

"Wonder if anyone is gonna believe I got into a fight at a club with a guy? I can't wait to tell this story," she said lightly joking.

Ali turned around so quickly and said angrily, "You think this is funny? You could have been hurt really badly, Ashlyn! God forbid if you haven't broke your hand already! All that hard work for your comeback? GONE! What about the national team, Ashlyn, huh?"

Ashlyn was taken aback by her outburst. "Al, look,..." she started quietly and calmly.

"No, Ash, you look. This could have been a lot worse! Think about what could have happened! We got lucky, like how could you do something so stupid," Ali exclaimed angry.

Now Ashlyn's anger flared back up. She argued back with just as much passion and scoffed, "You don't think I know all of this Ali! I know that what I did was stupid, but only because I didn't use something else besides my hand! I'd do it all over again though, because you didn't deserve to be talked to like that! That guy was a piece of shit and he's lucky I didn't curb stomp his sorry ass."

Ali stared at her speechless. Ashlyn never yelled at her. Ashlyn noticed and calmed, pinching the bridge of her nose with he good hand. She went to Ali, who turned her stare to the ground, arms crossed over chest protectively. She stood in front of her and saw her shoulders shake lightly. She put her hands on her shaking shoulders and slid them down her arms to grab her hands and held them.

"Aw Als. Please stop crying, I'm sorry. You know I hate it when you do. You're right, that was stupid and I'm an idiot. Just,...don't make me feel guilty for standing up for you and protecting you. I don't regret it. Not for one second," she said soothingly.

Ali calmed at her words, taking them to heart. If she was a little more drunk and bold, she'd probably drag her down and kiss her hard. "You never yelled at me before," she replied quietly after a moment.

"Sorry. I just,..." Ashlyn paused looking for the right words, "...I hated everything he said to you. Even the way he touched you. I don't know, something snapped in me but you helped calm me down."

Ali still hadn't looked up but her tears started again. "This is all my fault. If I hadn't gotten invol-..."

Ashlyn cut her off quickly, lifting her chin to look her in the eyes, "Don't you ever, ever, for one second think that all of that was your fault. You didn't ask to be man handled like that and you most certainly didn't deserve it. No one does. You're a beautiful woman, who deserves nothing but the utmost respect and to be treated like a queen. Don't you ever forget that either."

Ashlyn's words hit her directly in her heart and soul again. Ashlyn then moved her hands to Ali's arms, again, to rub them soothingly. Ali looked back, tears still welled in her eyes, and it nearly broke Ashlyn.  
"Now I know you don't wanna see me cry, cause if you keep looking like that, I just might," she joked with a smile.

This earned a laugh from Ali and Ashlyn hugged her tightly. Ali said in a quiet whisper, "Don't ever scare me like that again, Ash."

"I promise, Princess," Ashlyn said in the same tone, kissing her hair.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Ali wanted Ashlyn to get her hand checked out, but Ashlyn refused. It was late, going on midnight, the events still fresh no more than an hour ago. Since she was going to be stubborn, Ali insisted she let her check it.

She grabbed her hand inspecting it. "God, I can only imagine how bad you were for you doctors and stuff," she said playfully.

"I'll have you know I'm their favorite patient," Ashlyn said sticking her chest out.

"Yeah. Suuuuure, I believe it," she chuckled.

She ran Ashlyn's hand under the cold tap water. She cleaned it and moved the water on it gently. The care in her face and movements made Ashlyn stare at her with love. Ali then had her flex it and noticed her wince. Ali dried it off and started to rub it. Ashlyn visibly relaxed into her touch and Ali noticed.

"Better," she whispered.

"Much," Ashlyn said back in a low, husky voice.

Ali looked up at her. Ashlyn was staring at her intensely, almost hungrily. Ali involuntarily moved closer and Ashlyn noticed. She was so close she could smell the coconut on Ali's breath from her drink earlier. She snapped out of her trance and looked back at her hand, clearing her throat.

Ali huffed defeatedly and went back to Ashlyn's hand. "Well I don't think it's broken, but you still need to get it checked. At least for my piece of mind, please."

The plead in Ali's voice made Ashlyn concede. "Ok Dr. Krieger, just for you." Ali dropped her hand and poked her right side playfully. Ashlyn laughed then immediately winced and grabbed her ribs in pain. Ali noticed and softly grabbed her side that hurt putting the other hand on her back.

"Damn, that stung," Ashlyn said through gritted teeth.

"What? Your ribs? Let me see," she said urgently and went to lift her shirt.

Ashlyn had a huge red mark on her right side of her ribs, more to the front. Ali stared at it with her mouth slightly open. Her eyes wandered Ashlyn's perfect physique from her six-pack to her hipbones. She observed her tattoo on the other side more closely, and wanted to touch it, but restrained herself. She ghosted her fingers over Ashlyn's soon-to-be bruise, and Ashlyn shivered involuntarily.

They both had the same thought: Damn.

Ali forced her eyes from staring and looked up at her. "That tickles," Ashlyn tried to say convincingly.

"Sorry," she replied with a blush. She then remembered she had hit their table and the wall as well. "Let me check your back."

Ashlyn looked quizzically at her but turned around to show her. Sure enough there was a couple of bruises there, all in the shapes of lines. Must be from when she hit the tables...wow, her back is amazing, ahe thought in amazement.

Ali traced the lines and Ashlyn shuddered at her touch. Ali smirked to herself, loving these reactions. "Remember when you hit our table then the wall? You got some more bruises back here too."

Ashlyn struggled to find her voice, lost in Ali's touch. "Damn," she choked out.

Ali felt bad for teasing her but didn't want to stop. She struggled, but finally dropped her shirt to stand back in front of her. She crossed her arms on her chest and had a smirk on her lips as she saw Ashlyn try to regain composure. "Lucky for you, camp is in a few days. You'll still probably be a little sore though."

Ashlyn nodded, afraid her voice would betray her. Ali's smirk grew even wider and she noticed her cheeks were a little pink. "You ok, Ash?"

She nodded furiously not making eye contact, "Yeah, perfect." She crossed her arms at her chest. "I'm just tired and need some rest."

Ali smiled and moved to leave the kitchen. Before she left, she put a hand on Ashlyn's crossed arms. "Thanks for today. I had a really great time even with everything that happened. I've got my own knight in shining armor. Goodnight," she said with a soft smile. Then she kissed Ashlyn's cheek for the second time that night.

Ashlyn looked into her eyes intensely. She struggled to find her voice then cleared her throat. "Goodnight Princess, sleep tight," she replied quietly with a shy smile. Ali smiled and made her way to her room, Ashlyn following behind to her own.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Camp time!

Chapter 9 

Ali and Ashlyn arrived in LA three days later for camp. The events within last week had not only solidified their friendship even more, but bought them closer. The whole plane ride consisted of shenanigans for them. Lots of tweets and Instagram pictures.

Ashlyn let her doctor check her hand and ribs when she went for a quick checkup. She really wanted to know if everything was great but didn't want Ali to see. She was a smart athlete and wanted to be 100% for camp. Aside from really badly bruised hands, ribs, and back, she was good to go.

Ali was probably more relieved than her. She had even accompanied her to the visit and let out a sigh of relief at the conclusion. Ashlyn shook her head at her with a grin. After that, they packed up and got ready for camp.

"God, I'm so happy to be off that damn plane," Ashlyn exclaimed as they dragged their bags to a taxi.

"I know. You complained to me the whole time," Ali said with a laugh. Ashlyn nudged her with her elbow, smirk and all.

Ashlyn loaded their bags, much to Ali's protest, and then they hopped in. They gave the cabbie the hotel and arrived in minutes. They hopped out, checked in, and headed to their assigned rooms.  
Ali was rooming with Megan Rapinoe and Ashlyn with Tobin Heath. Their rooms were across from each other surprisingly. They parted ways and said they'd meet up at the team meeting.

Ali walked into her room to find Pinoe laying on her bed by the balcony. She was on her phone and looked up to Ali with a smile. Ali wasted no time in jumping on her, giving her a bone crushing hug.  
"I've missed you so much Pinoe," she said in a sing song voice.

Pinoe was unable to breathe but hugged her back just as much. "Missed you too Kriegs," she said struggling to breathe.

Ali laughed and let her go so they could catch up. Pinoe asked about Ashlyn and Ali let it slip about what happened at the club.

"Holy shit! Is she ok, I mean she did get that asshole good, but still," Pinoe asked amazed but also concerned.

"It's Ashlyn. She thinks she's fucking Superwoman! But yeah she's ok, aside from some bruising," Ali said quietly.

Pinoe noticed. "Alright Als, what's on your mind kid?"

Ali looked up biting her lip. She wanted to tell her secret so badly. It was Pinoe after all. She could trust her with anything. Before her mind could catch up with her mouth, she blurted out, "IlikeAshlynandnotlike"like"but"likelike"."

Pinoe's eyes went wide and she opened and closed her mouth a few times. She scratched her head, "Say again?"

Ali let out a long sigh then buried her face in her hands. "Don't make me repeat it," she whined quietly.

Pinoe chuckled but moved to Ali's side. She pulled her into a side hug. "Aw, come on Al, I was joking. Seriously though, how long," she asked with a light laugh and sincerity.

Ali lifted her head not meeting Pinoe's face. "I don't know. Since forever probably."

Pinoe's eyes went wide again, "Really now? Well, why haven't you told her?"

Ali's eyes snapped to her face, wide eyed like she grew a second head. "Because if I tell her then she'll probably freak the hell out. We're best friends, it would ruin everything. She doesn't even like me like that anyways. I'm not her type!"

Pinoe chuckled grabbing Ali's hands. She made her look at her directly in the eyes. "Trust and believe me when I say that you are most definitely her type, Ali. Ashlyn loves you and telling her how you truly feel won't affect any of that. Trust me."

Ali looked at her and could see she was telling the truth. She still was afraid to tell the blonde keeper how she felt though. "I don't know Megan." She sounded so small and sad. She sounded even more lost and broken. Pinoe's heart broke for her.

"Come here Al," she said softly as she pulled her into a hug. She rubbed her back and kissed her hair. Finally, Ali let her tears fall. Pinoe just sat there and held Ali as she quietly cried. Her heart ached for Ali and her pain.

"I've kept this inside for long. It feels good to finally tell someone," Ali said through a teary, light laugh.

Pinoe laughed with her, "I'm here for you, Kriegy. You can tell me anything. We've got a week to figure it out."

Ali smiled and pulled back to sit up, wiping her eyes. "Thanks Pin. You're one of the greatest friends anyone could ask for."

Pinoe waved her off with a grin, "Eh, you'd do the same for me." Ali nodded her head and gave her another hug. Then they both sparked up another conversation, this time about soccer.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Ashlyn had just finished unpacking all her things, when Tobin walked in. Ashlyn stood and they hugged tightly, Ashlyn scruffing Tobin's hair when they let go. They caught up with each other and decided to head out to see what everyone else was up to.

The ran into Alex Morgan in the hallway. Alex stopped and gave Ashlyn a bone crushing hug. Man, I've missed them all so much, Ashlyn thought.

They chatted and caught up with each other when Pinoe came out of her room. Ashlyn hopped on her for a bear hug. "PINOE! I've missed you so damn much!"

Alex and Tobin chuckled at them then excused themselves to another room. Pinoe hugged her back just as fiercely and then did mock boxing. Ashlyn reciprocated and they laughed again. Pinoe told Ashlyn to take a walk with her. Ashlyn went along happily, hands in her pockets. 

"So I heard you got into a fight at the club?"

Ashlyn looked up from her feet puzzled, "How did yo-...Ali! Look, it's no big deal really, I mean the guy was a douche and he said some pretty shitty things and..."

Pinoe cut her off with a laugh and bumped shoulders wth her, "Whoa calm down there, slugger. I think it's great what you did! Ali told me everything and he most definitely did deserve it. I only wish you roughed him up some more."

Ashlyn relaxed and grinned. Should've known Pinoe would agree with me, she thought.

They caught up as they walked for a moment. They let each other in on the new things in their lives and Pinoe gushed over married life. Ashlyn was extremely happy for her friend but had a look of sadness in her eyes. Pinoe noticed.

"So...do you still like Ali?"

Ashlyn looked at her then looked at her feet with a sigh. She kicked at the floor, "What do you think?"

"Why have you still not told her then?"

"Because she's my best friend and it would ruin everything we have. Not to mention she's not this little thing me and you are: gay," Ashlyn said pointedly but sadly.

Pinoe rolled her eyes. If only you knew Ashlyn. Time for Cupid Pinoe to make some magic happen, she thought with a smirk.

"Well you'll never know unless you ask. Look, you told me this secret of yours last year. I know it's eating you up inside, Ash. Just tell her, trust me on this."

Ashlyn eyed her suspiciously, "What are you not telling me?" Pinoe stopped abruptly and put a hand out to Ashlyn's chest to stop her.

"Look just tell her and stop being an idiot. She's a great girl and it's way worse not knowing than asking. You're just slowly killing yourself. Did you forget what happened last year, cause I sure as hell didn't? You really freaked me and Abs out! Don't be a dumbass and let a great girl walk right by you. Do it, Ash. I'm serious," Pinoe said strongly and a bit irritated, then left back the way they came.

Pinoe was worried for her friend and didn't want her to do anything stupid like that again. She knew how strong Ashlyn felt for Ali, but her stubbornness was winning out. Not to mention her fear.

Ashlyn stared at her retreating form with a confused look. Then she turned her head and shook it, pinching the bridge of her nose.

What the hell was that about, she thought with a frustrated sigh.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh! Thanks for all the love guys. Really means a lot. The story is pretty much done, so I'm probably going to update a LOT!

Chapter 10

Everyone filed into meeting room to get camp started. While they waited for everyone to show up, Ashlyn went around giving hugs and catching up with everyone. Soon everybody was accountable for and everyone took a seat.

Ashlyn went to sit next to Ali but saw Pinoe, and went back over next to Abby Wambach. Ali noticed and gave her a confused look. She was getting up to see what was wrong, when Coach Tom Sermanni started the meeting. 

Weird, we always sit together, Ali thought.

When Ashlyn saw Pinoe, especially right next to Ali, she was reminded of their previous conversation. She punked out and sat as far away as she could. She wasn't mad at Pinoe, she knew she was right even, she just needed time to think. She saw Ali's look when she sat away from her and it made her want to go back over to her.

Neither one of them really paid attention to the meeting and it was over before they knew it. Ashlyn stood up quickly and left as fast as she could. Pinoe's words were still in her head and she didn't want to say anything she wasn't ready for. Ali looked for her and had just caught a glimpse of her blonde head leaving and she went after her.

"Ash! Ashlyn, wait up!"

Ashlyn heard her and picked up the pace, trying to look normal and not run. Ignoring Ali was eating away at her but she knew if she stopped to talk, she'd let it all out. She wasn't ready for that.

She got outside and broke off into a sprint leaving Ali yelling after her. She didn't know where she was going, but before she knew it, she was at a park. Breathing hard, she walked over to the swings and dropped into one. Hands in her lap, she pushed her feet at the ground and lightly swayed.

I can't tell her how I feel. It'll change everything! What if she laughs? That's worse than rejection! But Pinoe's words...there's something she's not telling me, she thought in deep concentration. Ashlyn rubbed her face and growled in frustration

"What the hell am I going to do," Ashlyn quietly asked as she looked to the sky, sun setting in the distance.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Ali couldn't believe Ashlyn had ran away from her. She never ran away from her. When she rounded the corner and saw how far gone she was, she swore she heard her heart break. She glumly walked back to her room. Dinner would be in 30 minutes.

Ali opened her door to see Pinoe changing into comfortable clothes. Pinoe looked up to her face, "Why the long face Kriegs?"

"Nothing, just...this might sound weird but, I think Ashlyn ran away from me just now. Like literally ran away."

"What? Why the hell would sh-,..." Pinoe started and then realization dawned on her. Fucking coward, she thought with a growl.

Ali noticed then narrowed her eyes at her, "What was that?"

"What was what," Megan asked as she turned her back to her, pretending to do something. She picked her phone up like she had a message.

"You know what, Megan. What was that look," Ali asked accusingly, finger pointed at her. Just then there was a knock on the door.

Pinoe hopped to the door hurriedly, thankful for the distraction. Ali was far from done and went after her to stop her. Pinoe beat her and opened the door.

"Abs! Good to see you. Ready to go to dinner? Let's go then," Pinoe rushed and they walked out quickly. Abby had a look of confusion, hand still up to knock, but let her drag her.

"We're not done here Mega-...,"

"See ya later roomie," Pinoe threw over her shoulder and left quickly.

"Uh, bye Ali," Abby said as Pinoe dragged her away. "What the hell is going on Pin? Kriegs looks pissed," Abby exclaimed full of confusion.

"Remember a certain secret a certain goalkeeper told us about a certain brunette defender last year? Yeah, well, this thing just got fucking bigger. Let's go eat and go somewhere to talk buddy," Pinoe said as she slung an arm around Abby's shoulders, pulling her in closer.

"God help me," Abby said as she looked to the ceiling.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Ashlyn looked at her watch. For fuck's sakes! Team dinner is in 7 minutes! Not a great way to start camp late, dummy, she thought with a frustrated sigh.

Ashlyn took off in a sprint again back towards the hotel. She made it in time and grabbed a plate really quick. She spotted Ali at a table in the far corner and decided to sit in the opposite direction. Ali noticed her walk in and planned a way to corner her.

Ali finished her dinner then excused herself. She snuck out and went to stand next to the elevators, hoping to catch Ashlyn as she went up. She saw everyone start to file out and head to their respected rooms. She waited about 5 more minutes before Ashlyn came out.

Ashlyn poked her head out the door and let out a sigh of relief. She hadn't seen Ali so maybe she could sneak back to her room. She rounded the corner and ran smack into the object of her thoughts. Her quick hands steadied Ali before she realized who it was.

"Whoops, sorry about tha-,..." she froze when she saw who it was.

"Don't worry about it," Ali spat out, eyes narrowed at her.

Oh boy. I'm in trouble. Her forehead is doing that cute crinkle again. God, I need to stop. Now is not the time, Ashlyn thought as she stared at her, mouth slightly open. There was a moment of uncomfortable silence.

"Well?! Are you going to say anything?"

More silence. Ashlyn just stared at her with a deer in the headlights look. Ali stared her down, face looking very angry.

"Well," Ali exclaimed, frustration boiling over. Ashlyn opened and closed her mouth, then looked at her feet to avoid Ali's steely gaze.

"Oh my God! How about I start then, hm? Why the hell did you run away from me earlier? Better yet, why the hell have you been avoiding me the whole time we've been here, like the Black Plague, Ash," Ali asked, anger in her voice, crossing her arms at her chest. She had moved closer to Ashlyn and stood directly in front of her now.

Ashlyn wanted to say something, anything, but her voice caught in the back of her throat. She swallowed hard hoping to clear her throat. She looked up like she was going to speak, then scratched the back of her head roughly. She looked everywhere but Ali. Say SOMETHING, idiot, she screamed in the back of her head.

Ali's face slumped in defeat, realizing she wasn't getting anywhere with the blonde keeper. She tried a more calmer approach. "Did I do something? This isn't me and you, Ash. What's going on between us," she asked quietly and sadly. Still silence.

Ali's arms dropped to her sides defeated. She felt hot tears well up in her eyes. The look on Ashlyn's face only made it worse, like she was having an internal debate on what to say. She's keeping something from me, Ali thought sadly. Ali put her hands on her hips, right hand wiping quickly at her eyes. She sniffled and tried her best to hide her pain.

Ashlyn's heart broke hearing her words and the voice behind them. The tears at her eyes and the actions to hide them, made her heart sink to her stomach. She stared for a moment and swallowed. "Fucking idiot," she exclaimed in a loud whisper and hit her forehead. Ali was startled by her response and took a step back.

Ashlyn noticed and got herself together. She shook her head side to side and moved to Ali. "No! Not you Al. I'm talking about me. I mean, I just have a lot running through my mind right now. I needed a quick jog to think. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you, I never want to do that to you. I hate seeing you cry. I'm so, so sorry, forgive me," Ashlyn pleaded.

Ali looked at her for a moment, studying her as she stood before her. "You promise it has nothing to do with me," she asked in a whisper, still unconvinced.

"Yeah. Just something else," she replied shrugging her shoulders, looking down at her feet, and kicking them at the floor. If I don't look her in the eyes, then she won't know I'm lying, she thought.

Ali stared at her, trying to catch her gaze. She didn't look me in the eyes. She's lying, she thought sadly. This is the most Ashlyn had talked to her and she didn't want to push her. She'd get whatever it was out of her sooner or later. Pinoe will especially be a good place to start.

"Well,...can I help," she asked hoping for an answer.

"No, I think I'm getting it. It's something I've gotta figure out for myself. I'll be ok. Don't worry," she finished with a small smile trying to reassure her best friend. Ali returned her smile, still unconvinced though. She was just happy they were talking, so she made the first move and went up to Ashlyn.

She enveloped her in a hug and both felt all of their problems melt away as they held each other. "Of course I forgive you silly. Just, next time, talk to me. If something is bothering you, then I want to help. I don't care what it is. You're my best friend. I didn't know what to think, I thought I did something wrong or something," Ali ended quietly.

Ashlyn wrapped her arms tighter around Ali's shoulders. Ali did the same to her waist, careful with her still slightly sore ribs and back. Ashlyn kissed her hair and murmured gently, "Impossible. You're perfect."  
Ali smiled and let out a contented sigh.

"I shouldn't have been a jerk and ran off like that. It was childish and I can't even begin to explain how sorry I am, Als," she said as she rocked them gently.

Ali looked up at her, not breaking their hold. "It's ok. I'll find a way for you to make it up to me," she replied with a devilish grin.

Ashlyn laughed at her and squeezed her in a hug one more time, then released her hold. They both missed the contact immediately. They looked at each other and Ali noticed the internal debate within Ashlyn. She could see it in her eyes.

"So are you sure you're ok? Anything I can help with? You know you can talk to me, Ash," Ali asked softly.

Ashlyn debated then cleared her throat. "It's nothing. Just nerves being here at camp. I've got a lot to prove, to myself and to everyone, that I can do this," she shrugged.

"Ash, if anyone deserves this, it's you. Don't let anyone or anything tell you otherwise either. You've worked your ass off for all of this, just sit back and enjoy the ride," Ali said smiling and bumped Ashlyn's shoulder softly with her own.

Ashlyn laughed at her softly, "Thanks, AK."

Ali then slung her arm around Ashlyn's shoulders and pressed the elevator button up. "You just don't forget it, alright?"

Ashlyn chuckled and slung her arm around the brunette's shoulders as well, "You got it."

They stepped inside and rode upstairs. They walked the short distance to their rooms and parted with quiet goodnights to each other.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, time for a little Pinoe and Wambach convo. Now I know some might think that their conversation would make her a bad friend, but I think it could actually happen in real life if the situation happened. True friends will only ever want to help their friends. I don't know, sounds better in my head lol.

Chapter 11

"You're fucking lying!"

Pinoe and Abby snuck off to talk privately in Abby's room. Abby's roommate for camp, Hope Solo, was in their other teammate Carli Lloyd's room catching up. Pinoe knew Ali would be back in their room soon, and wanted to avoid the Spanish Inquisition that was her friend. Pinoe told Abby about Ali's revelation.

"I shit you not Abs. She told me herself."

"But...but...she's not even,..." Abby sputtered still in disbelief, hands moving in front of her.

"Not even what," Pinoe asked with a chuckle. She was enjoying her friend's flabbergasted face.

"GAY! She's not even gay," Abby exclaimed, motioning between her and Pinoe for emphasis. "Or is she? I mean, it's obvious that those two mean more to each other than "best friends", but still! I mean, Kriegs,...whoa...I need a drink," Abby said exasperated, doing her trademark pushing her hair from her face. She fell back into her bed.

Pinoe chuckled again at Abby. It was weird. Mostly everyone had an idea Ali and Ashlyn liked each other more than they let on. Confirmation from the brunette defender though, only brought it to light and made it fact. Speculation was one thing, the truth was a whole other.

"Look, I only told you because we both know how long Ashlyn has been carrying a torch for Ali. Now Ali's revelation is the icing on the cake! Two of our really good friends actually have a chance to be happy together. Problem is, their both stubborn as hell," Pinoe said seriously.

"No, no, I know. I'm just, wow...I can't believe it. You're right though, they both deserve to be happy," Abby said as she rubbed her face up and down. She sat up and swung legs on the side of her bed. She looked at Pinoe after a minute. A smile curled her lips, "Ashlyn is gonna flip."

Pinoe joined in and they shared a laugh, "We might have to have medical on standby." They laughed even harder picturing it all. The laughter started to die down and Abby looked at Pinoe seriously.

"So she told you...who else knows? Besides me, obviously."

"Just me and you. And of course her. None of this leaves the room. She told me, I'm sure, in the strictest confidence. She made me promise not to tell Ash, but she didn't say anything about you or anything. I don't want Ali to think I betrayed her trust though. I just can't stand to see them dance around each other any longer," Pinoe finished knowing she could trust Abby.

"Yeah, no, of course. It's between me and you only," Abby said and stuck her pinky out for Pinoe. Pinoe took it with her own and they smiled. "So, have you talked to Ash yet?"

Pinoe grimaced. Abby noticed and gave her a look of "spill." "I may have said something,..." she trailed off.

"What did you do Pin? Wait a minute, is that why Ali looked like she was going to rip you in two, when I came to your room to go to dinner earlier," Abby inquired with narrow eyes.

Pinoe gave a shaky laugh and smoothed her hand on the top of her head. She then told Abby about her whole conversation with Ashlyn from earlier. Abby listened on attentively, wincing at the end.

"It's not like I told Ashlyn that Ali likes her or anything. I just told her to, basically, get her head out of her ass and go for her. I was pretty harsh though, I guess, cause Ali said she ran away from her."

"Pinnnnn," Abby dragged out, "you probably scared the shit out of Ash! She's been struggling with this for a while. Did you forget the drunken mess we found her in when she confessed her feelings for Kriegs? She made us promise Ali would never find out anything from that night!"

"I know, I know," Pinoe said laying back on Hope's bed, "but put yourself in my shoes, Abs. Ali had just told me she liked Ash and Ash was still on the fence about it all. I guess I was being biased, I don't know! We've known about Ashlyn's feelings for over a year and then Ali just now springs hers on me. Someone needed to act now! Ashlyn had a whole freaking year to do something, so my frustration won out."

"No, no, I know. It's a lot to process for sure. You need to apologize to Ashlyn though. She's probably confused as hell right now. You blew up on her out of nowhere," Abby told her lightly.

"Yeah, I was planning on it," Pinoe said feeling bad, picking at her shirt. "What now," she asked after a moment.

"I don't know. One things for sure, this changes NOTHING, as far as we treat them. We just act normal. No teasing or knowing hints or anything, got it," Abby said looking at Pinoe pointedly.

Pinoe snorted and mumbled, "Yeah right. Speak for yourself." Abby looked at her seriously and un-amused. "Ok, ok, geez. I was just joking. Loosen up a bit Abster," Pinoe said as she got up and lightly punched Abby's left arm.

Abby stood and grabbed Pinoe's head in a headlock. She ruffled her hair and then let her go. They laughed and then Abby got a look of confusion.

"Why the face?"

"It just hit me. Why the hell did Ali tell you all of this all of a sudden?"

Pinoe shrugged and then thought back. Realization dawned on her and she replied nonchalantly, hiding a smirk, "Could of been because of the atmosphere of the conversation? She did say Ashlyn got into a fight with an asshole of a guy at a club they were at. She was defending Ali's honor and -..."

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! Oh now I know you are DEFINATELY lying! No fucking way," Abby practically yelled. The look on Pinoe's face told her otherwise and she smiled hugely, teeth showing.

Pinoe told her the whole story as Ali had told her. Abby was beyond happy and proud. "Fucking Ashlyn! Holy shit," she exclaimed as her and Pinoe high fived each other. Then she remembered the injuries the keeper had sustained, and grew concerned. "Fuck, I forgot. How is she? Is she ok," Abby asked worriedly.

Pinoe reassured her that she had checked out fine with her doctor and everything. She told her Ali had even went with her to make sure. Abby let out a sigh of relief. They sat in silence letting it all sink in.

"She really does love Ali doesn't she," Abby said rhetorically and out of nowhere. Pinoe only nodded knowingly. They let that realization sink in just as deep.

They changed the subject and went into a different topic of soccer. It got late and Hope came back to her room, ready to go to bed. Pinoe knew it was time, mustered up some courage, and snuck back to her room, hoping Ali was asleep.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Ali couldn't sleep at all. Pinoe wasn't in their room when she got back, so she showered and snuggled up in bed. All that ran through her mind was her previous conversation with Ashlyn, and she was getting more and more worked up over what she was hiding. She could see it in her eyes that something was bothering her.

Ali knew if she pushed her for more answers, then Ashlyn would clam up and get even more quiet. She'd never get a word out of her then. Whatever it was she knew, it had to be about her, because she lied to her. They told each other everything, this was killing her not knowing.

And then there was Pinoe. Ali confessed everything to her earlier today. She knew of her crush on Ashlyn and everything in between. Everything was fine with Ashlyn when they got off the plane and then in a split second it wasn't. Something isn't right and I think Pinoe knows.

Just then, the subject of Ali's thoughts tried to sneak her way into the room. She saw Pinoe struggle in the dark to find some clothes to sleep in. She heard her bump into the dresser and hissed out a curse. Ali remained quiet, pretending to sleep, until Pinoe got into bed.

"Good. She's knocked out," Pinoe whispered ever so quietly, as she snuggled under the covers. She closed her eyes, exhausted from today's events.

"Not even close," Ali said in a hard tone. Pinoe's eyes shot to her forehead and Ali reached over to turn the lamp on.

"Oh shit," Pinoe mumbled as she slowly rose from her mountain of pillows. "Hey Kriegs," she waved, "look, it's been a long, loooong day. I'm exhausted and I'm sure you are to, so let's call it a night, huh? We'll talk tomorrow, ok" Pinoe smiled at her, stretched and yawned for effect, then turned on her side away from Ali, to try to go to sleep. "Goodnight," she tossed over her shoulder in a yawn.

Ali didn't reply and grabbed a pillow from her bed. She stood and walked over to Pinoe and smacked her with it. "What the hell did you do Megan," she asked exclaimed furiously.

Pinoe, shocked from the pillow, looked around, then landed her eyes on Ali. "Hey, whoa, what the hell Als? Look it's late, can't we do this tomorrow," she whined.

"No, we can do this right now! Now I know you know something, so spill. And don't even THINK about avoiding the topic, you know it's about Ashlyn," Ali spat out, eyes narrowed. Pinoe stared at her, eyes big and mouth shut. Ali saw her look and calmed down.

"Look, shit, I'm sorry Pin. I just, I don't know! Ashlyn was acting so weird an-,..." Ali started more softly before Pinoe cut her off.

"Hey, hey, it's ok, Als. Seriously, no biggie. It's cool, promise," Pinoe said smiling at her, bumping her fist to over her heart.

Ali let out a sigh of both relief and frustration. Happy Pinoe accepted her apology, frustrated with Ashlyn's actions and lying. She tossed her pillow back on her bed went over to it. She sat on the edge of it, crossing her legs Indian style, and faced Pinoe with her eyes at the ground. Pinoe noticed and sat up, back resting on the pillows.

"Talk to me, Als," Pinoe said concerned.

Ali looked at her with sad eyes, "I don't know what's going on between me and her. We get off the plane and everything is fine, then the next thing I know, she's avoiding me. We made up and all before we went to bed, but I can tell when she's still lying to me or hiding something. I can always tell."

Pinoe was too scared to look in Ali's eyes, afraid they'd betray her and she'd let something slip. She settled to dropping them to her blanket and picked at it. "Maybe...maybe she's just nervous. This camp means a lot to her. She just wants to do so good." Pinoe answered, hoping she bought it. Wrong.

"Be that as it may, she wouldn't not tell me. She told me herself if it wasn't for me being there for her to rant to about all this, she wouldn't have gotten here. Why not tell me about this then, if it's about camp? It doesn't add up, Megan," Ali said convincingly.

Pinoe still hadn't looked up and struggled to find a response. She hated lying, especially to those she cared about. "Ali, look,...maybe she just needs time to think and mull over things," Pinoe said trying to ease Ali's worry. Now Ali felt like Pinoe was holding something back.

"You haven't looked at me this whole conversation. What are you not telling me? And what do you know from earlier? Yeah, I remember your face from when you left for dinner. Spill. Now," Ali said accusingly, eyes narrowed at Pinoe's wide ones.

Pinoe knew she was caught and had to give up something. Ali's gaze was hard to avoid and she wished the floor would just swallow her up. Time to act. A little white lie never hurts, especially if it's to help friends, she thought trying to convince herself.

"Ok, ok,...I chewed Ashlyn's ass out about the fight she got into at the club. I told her it was stupid and careless and that she could've gotten hurt really badly. She probably only avoided you because you were near me all those times. She was upset that I yelled at her. I'm sorry," Pinoe lied. She really was sorry though.

Ali looked at her hard, observing for any lies. She wasn't fully convinced and had a few more questions. "As much sense as that makes, it doesn't explain why she ran away from me and took forever to form a sentence at me," she said inquisitively.

Damn, Kriegs is good, Pinoe cursed on the inside. Luckily she was just as quick on her feet. They weren't just kicking soccer balls around.

"I yelled at her and told her she was stupid for putting you in harms way for an ego power trip. I told her not only could she have been badly hurt, but you could've been too and that would've been really bad. She felt horrible after our talk. I know she couldn't look you in the eye after all of that," Pinoe finished.

Ali stared at her. That was actually believable. Anytime Ashlyn thought she had upset Ali, she'd go out of her way to make it up to her. One time she avoided talking to her so she didn't say the wrong thing. She did things and used it to make up for her lack of words. It was rare though, probably only happened twice since they've known each other. It still didn't totally satisfy her but it gave her an answer. A possibility.

"I appreciate your concern, Pin, but I chewed Ashlyn out about it way worse. I know she'd never do anything to hurt me or put me in harms way. It was stupid, but we're lucky it wasn't way worse. Cut her some slack," Ali said reassuringly.

Oh boy, was that close, Pinoe thought with an internal sigh of relief. "Yeah, no, you're right. I felt bad about it earlier. I'm going to apologize tomorrow," she said with a small smile.

Ali returned it and snuggled back under the covers of her bed and said with a shrug, "Besides, she looked so hot when she was fighting that guy." 

Pinoe burst with laughter, "Oh really? So tall, hot, blonde, chick, keepers duking it out with guys in a club, is what turns you on? Who would've thought you liked 'em rough around the edges?"

Ali tossed her pillow at Pinoe and laughed with her. "Shut up! If you weren't madly in love with your wife, you'd try to snag her for yourself."

Pinoe tossed her pillow back to her chuckling, "Yeah, maybe. Maybe not. We'll never know cause I am, indeed, madly in love with my beautiful wife." Ali looked at her with a sad smile then looked at the ceiling. Pinoe realized her words and her face fell. She mentally slapped herself.

"Aw, Kriegy. You are going to be with that special someone one day, believe me. Hell, it might be sooner than you think. And if it's Ashlyn, then you two will get there when the time is right. You can't rush love babe, trust me. Me and mines didn't get there like that, it takes time,' she said thoughtfully, snapping her fingers at the word that.

Ali took her words in and let them sink. She was right. The only way things would change, is if she made a move. Problem was, she was too afraid of what would happen. The unknown was a very scary place.  
"I know. You're absolutely right. It just sucks, ya know," Ali replied softly. She then looked directly into Pinoe's eyes, "Thanks. You've been a perfect friend to me through all of this. You're really one of the greatest friends anyone could ask for."

Pinoe took her words in and felt her heart swell. "You make it easy, Al. And don't think the feelings aren't a 1000% mutual," she replied, full of admiration and truth. They both smiled at each other.

They noticed the late hour and knew they needed to call it a night. They said goodnight to each other and Ali flicked the light off. Soon they drifted off peacefully into a quiet slumber, excited to start camp.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Everyone hit practice the next few days hard. They were all hungry for what lay ahead and had a lot to prove. Everyone's spirits were high and they were all playing along greatly. Ashlyn was starting to feel really good about her skills. She was executing everything and she felt 100%.

Her relationships with Ali and Pinoe were back to normal as well. Her and Ali's little talk helped a lot. They hung out the next few days as if nothing changed. They both still had their deep feelings, and they were even more stronger now. That was the only difference, and they could feel it between them. Neither commented on it though. For the most part, they went back to their "best friend" relationship. Ali still had questions but didn't push her.

As far as Pinoe was concerned, she had came and apologized at first practice to her and told her she only wanted to see her happy. Ashlyn didn't hesitate to accept her apology. She told her she was right about everything and then they hugged it out. Ali saw and approached.

"Good. You two have made up. Pinoe knows you'd never put me in real danger," Ali says with a wink.

Ashlyn gives her a confused look and is about to ask what she meant, but Pinoe catches her and speaks up. "Yeah everything's good. Thick as thieves again," she said with a knowing look at Ashlyn. She bumps her and Ashlyn agrees confusedly.

It wasn't until she was pulled aside for an interview, that she started to lose confidence. Day 3, and she was being bombarded with all kinds of questions. Some were good but others were really eating away at her confidence.

"How does it feel to be back on the national team after such a long time?"

"Do you think you're ready to lead the backline for the upcoming games if you play?"

"How is your knee? How's the shoulder feel, especially after you make a save?"

"With all the surguries you've had, are you afraid you'll hurt yourself again?"

"You've got some fantastic competition for the spot between the sticks, does it make you nervous at all?"

By the time she had answered them all, her head was swarming. She started to go back to that place where she doubted herself. As much as she tried to mentally pick herself up, it wasn't working.

Her game had went down a couple of notches as well. Before, she was pouncing on the ball, diving like a ninja, punching it as hard as she could. She was reading her attackers exceptionally, and stopped 90% of their advancements. She caught more than enough of the attempted corners. She was getting the coaches attention.

Now, she struggled and it was only getting worse. The interview questions, looks of doubt from the interviewers, and everything, were getting in her head. She doubted herself even more now. Her teammates, Ali more than anyone, noticed and would give her pats of encouragement.

"Calm down, take it slow, you got this," Abby told her.

"Eyes on the ball. You know this position better than anyone," Hope said as she gave her five.

"Chin up, kid. It's your show out here. You're in control," Pinoe said bumping into her.

"Hey, remember what I told you. You're the best I know. I don't trust anyone more in directing the backline. You're my #1 keeper, ok," Ali encouraged, patting her back.

Everyone said something encouraging, and Ashlyn did her best to absorb it, but her game stayed the same. She soldiered on and tried her hardest. If she left it all on the pitch, then she couldn't really be too upset with herself. It wasn't until they started scrimmaging, that she realized it was just getting worse.

Ashlyn was directing the backline in what she thought was perfect form, until Pinoe broke through. She sprinted down the far left of the field and spotted Abby charging down the middle perfectly. Ali was on Ashlyn's team and was sprinting to catch her along with Rachel Buehler to help.

Ashlyn was barking orders, screaming for help, and setting herself in place. Pinoe was setting Abby up for the perfect cross and sent the ball flying. Ali, Buehler, and the rest of the team had made it to help, but were too late. Abby hopped with ease for tremendous air, and was going to head the ball in.

Ashlyn didn't have time to think, she jumped as well looking to either catch or punch it. She figured the safe route, and was gearing to knock it back down the field, when her and Abby collided hard. Their bodies made a loud smack and everyone flinched in pain around them.

As soon as contact was made, Ashlyn spun out and landed awkwardly on her side. All of her breath left her body and she rolled onto her stomach, kicking and digging her toes at the ground. She clutched her side and grunted in pain, eyes closed, face pushed in the ground. She didn't get up.

Abby had stared at Ashlyn until the ball came close enough. She turned her focus back on it whilst preparing herself for the oncoming collision. Abby got a light touch on the ball and it hit the back of the net. The collision knocked her back and she landed on her butt. She was just a little bit more prepared than Ashlyn, so she wasn't hurt too badly.

Ali started sprinting to them, "ASHLYN!"

Abby winced slightly and sucked in a breath. She regained herself and crawled to Ashlyn. She tried to roll her over but she didn't budge. She softly patted her back, "Ash. Ashlyn, you ok? Talk to me."

Ashlyn grunted in pain as a response. Ali arrived kneeling next to Ashlyn, and Abby scooted back a little. The rest of the team had showed up, fearing the collision had caused major, serious injuries. Someone yelled for the trainer. Everyone took a step back so they could get some air and to make room for when they arrived.

"Ashlyn?! Ash, are you ok? Where does it hurt? Look at me? Talk to me," Ali pleaded by her ear as she rubbed her back soothingly. Ashlyn just pushed her head even further into the turf and tried to concentrate on breathing.

"Tell me what to do," Ali asked leaning closer to ear, running her hand at the back of Ashlyn's head.

Ashlyn grunted really hard and moved to stand up. She slowly got to a crouched position, all of her weight on the back of her heels, and moved to stand. She was almost at full height when she slightly fell into Ali's side. Ali, with a hand on her back, held her and helped her stand fully.

"Are you ok," Ali asked trying to look her in the eyes.

Ashlyn grabbed Ali's shoulder for support and steadied herself. She nodded her head yes, and when she had control, let go and stood by herself. She grunted through gritted teeth and moved to the her post. "What's everyone staring at? Let's get back to work," she said trying to brush it all off, clapping her hands.

"Harris! Go to the trainer. Get yourself checked out," Coach Sermanni ordered as he approached her.

"I'm fine coach. Just got the wind knocked out of me. I'm good to go," she said.

"That was a hard hit you took. It obviously shook you. Go get checked, now. You too Abby," he said turning to Abby as well. Abby nodded and waited to walk with Ashlyn.

"Coach, I'm ok. Look," she said, her frustration from today boiling over. She stretched her body to prove her point. She tried to hide her wince but failed.

"It's not up for debate. Go. Now," he ordered and pointed in the direction for her to go. Ashlyn let out a frustrated breath.

"Ash, it won't hurt to make sure that everything is ok. Just go and let them lo-,..." Ali started.

"I said I'm fine," Ashlyn snapped at her. Ali's face dropped and she had one of the hurtest looks on her face. Ashlyn mentally kicked herself, then pinched the bridge of her nose with her gloved hands. Everyone looked on wide eyed: Ashlyn never yelled at Ali. Especially not like that.

Ashlyn felt horrible. She let out a deep breath, calming down, and her face softened. "Al, I'm sor-..."

"Do whatever you want," Ali said hard but quietly, and walked away towards the bench.

Ashlyn watched her retreating form and clenched her jaw hard. Way to go dumbass, she thought berating herself. "I'm sorry everyone," she apologized quietly and removed her gloves. She headed towards the trainer, Abby following close on her heels.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Hey, you ok?"

Ashlyn just stared at her shoes, elbows on her knees leaning forward, lost in her thoughts. Ali's hurt face kept running through her mind. She felt sick to her stomach that she was the cause of it. Abby stared at her and pursed her lips defeatedly. They sat in silence, waiting to hear if they could go back to practice.

"I can't believe I yelled at her. In front of everyone," Ashlyn said quietly to no one in particular.

Abby turned to her and looked at her for a moment. "It was in the heat of the moment, Ash. Ali knows that as well as anybody. It'll all be good, watch," Abby said with a smile and patted her shoulder.

"I don't know. You saw her face. She was so hurt. I wouldn't even forgive myself so quickly. I'm such a dumbass," she spat out and brought her right hand to her forehead.

"You're torturing yourself, Ash. Calm down. It's you and Ali, you're best friends and value each other far too much to lose that. Trust me. Don't worry about it."

She leaned back in her chair and rested her head on the wall, eyes closed. She exhaled deeply and mustered up some hope, "Yeah, maybe you're right. We'll give it some time. We'll get past this."

Abby shook her head yes. She tried to cheer her up and paused a moment. "So...I heard you got into a slug fest at a club and beat the shit out of some guy," Abby said with a smirk.

Ashlyn's head snapped to her, realization evident, "Pinoe!" Abby laughed really hard and Ashlyn couldn't resist and joined in. The trainer showed up at that moment and cleared them to go. She told them they'd be sore but were ok.

"Take it easy you two. Practice is over now, but you're good for later. You both are lucky from what I hear. Save some of that for the upcoming games, huh?"

Abby answered for them, "You got it, promise. Luckily we have tomorrow off." She nudged Ashlyn in the arm with a sideways smirk. Ashlyn smirked back knowingly. There was a bar in the very near future for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so maybe the interview questions could be a bit more annoying but I figured they would suffice as being as real as they could be.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Ali was still furious with Ashlyn for yelling at her. Sure she was still concerned about whether or not she was ok, but she was pissed nonetheless. She was sitting in her room and grew bored. Freshly showered and dressed, she went out in the hall and ran into Heather O'Reilly, known affectionately to them, as HAO.

"Whoa there Speedy Gonzalez. Where's the fire at, Kriegs," HAO asked jokingly.

Ali couldn't resist her laugh and smiled, "Sorry HAO. Just bored sitting around. Wanna do something?"

"Sure. We're off tomorrow and you know what that means: bar time! We got a while before dinner. Let's kill some time," she exclaimed happily.

"Yeah, Pinoe said she's send out a group text when she found one," Ali smiled.

They lightly chatted as they walked and decided to head by the pool to rest and enjoy the scenery. HAO had been itching to ask Ali how she was after practice, but the brunette had showered and changed quickly to leave. Now she had her alone and couldn't resist any longer. She saw her face at practice.

"So...how are you doing? And you know what I mean too," HAO asked and stared at her for an answer.

Ali was looking over at the pool, completely lost in her thoughts. She heard the question and glanced at HAO quickly, before returning back to pool. "I don't know. Pissed? Angry? Hurt? All of the above," she answered back quietly.

"Kriegs, she's been frustrated all day. You saw it, we all saw it. She was practically a ticking time bomb. You know she didn't mean any of it. She apologized when you left. She looked really sincere. It wasn't until after that interview that she started messing up anyways. They must've said something to her," HAO said trying to convince her.

"I know, I know. I don't wanna be mad but I can't help it. She really hurt me," Ali said looking at HAO.

HAO nodded in agreement, "And you have every right to be. Just take it easy on her, ok?"

Ali nodded knowingly and smiled, "You know I can't stay mad at her for long. I know she was sorry as soon as she said it. She just needs a little space right now. I do too."

HAO smiled back at her and patted her knee, "That's my girl." Just then Sydney Leroux came out over to them, practically running. 

She had spotted them in her search for some help and moved to them. She knew HAO would bail on her, but not Ali. She owed her one. 

"Oh my God, perfect! Ali, I need your help! Stat," she exclaimed to her. She dragged her into the lobby and HAO stared on confused.

Ali looked at her confused and worried, "Syd, what's wrong?"

"Ok, so we all know how I always say Boss is the only guy for me, but I just saw the cuuuuuuuutest guy ever!!! I need a wing woman cause he has a cute friend as well, will you please help me," she pleaded breathless, hands clapsed in a prayer stance, nervous smile on her face.

Ali's face read as a big, fat no and she shook her head furiously. "Uh uh, helllllll no! I am not going to be your wing woman aka stuck with the most boringest person in the room, while you have a good time," she said as she turned to leave back to HAO. Besides, I have a crush on our teammate, she thought.

"Kriegs! Come on, help a sister out! Please I'll do whatever you want. Name it," Syd called after her.

Ali continued walking and had her hand on the handle to go back to HAO, who had walked up and was looking on through the window amused. "Sorry, Syd. I want to help, but not like that."

Syd narrowed her eyes at her retreating back and said with a smirk, "You owe me."

Ali froze with the door open. Her grip tightened on the handle harder. She slowly closed it and cursed at herself. She turned and face Syd and shook her head, "You. Wouldn't." Syd nodded her head yes. Damn you, Syd, she thought frustrated.

Ali cleared her throat and walked up to her. She went and stood in front of her. Syd was still smirking and Ali looked at her, then stared over Syd's shoulder. "Let's get this over with," she bit out through gritted teeth.

HAO started banging on the glass, face pressed against it, lost in laughter. She had witnessed the whole thing and was beyond amused. She was whooping and wolf whisteling at them as they made their way over to the two guys. Ali turned around and sent her a death glare. HAO let up slightly and she came in and stood to watch from afar.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Ashlyn had practically ran back to the locker room to catch Ali so she could apologize. When she got there, most of the team had mostly dispersed. She saw Tobs and went up to her.

"Hey Ash. Everything, ok? You cleared to come back," Tobs asked cheerfully.

"Yeah, I'm good to go. We both are," she replied back a little distracted. "Have you seen Ali?"

"Yeah, she left earlier. She went back to her room I think."

"Thanks, Tobs. And sorry about earlier, you know, for being a jerk," Ashlyn said sheepishly.

Tobs waved her off with a smile, "Hey, it happens to the best of us, dude. It comes with the job."

Ashlyn smiled and thanked her. She went and showered quickly, then headed back to the hotel. She ran up to her room, threw her stuff on her bed, and hurried directly across to Ali's room. She knocked on their door furiously and Pinoe opened the door groggily.

"Sorry, did I wake you? Where's Ali at? I need to talk to her," Ashlyn rushed out.

"Whoa, whoa, calm down. She's not here. Matter of fact, she wasn't here when I got back. I asked Alex and she said she saw heading downstairs with HAO."

"Downstairs? Ok. I'll check down there," Ashlyn said and she quickly turned to leave.

"Wait," Pinoe called after her quickly. "You were mean to her...,"she started and stopped Ashlyn from interupting, "...just hear me out. I'm not gonna snap at you again, ok." Ashlyn nodded so she continued.

"You snapped at her and I know it's cause of all the annoying questions that you were asked. I saw the interview. It's just one of those things you gotta let roll off your shoulders though, Ash. Don't let all of that come between you and everything you hold dear. Especially Ali."

Ashlyn looked at her seriously and nodded her head in agreement. "No, I know. I feel like a total jackass. Seeing that look on her face, the look I caused, it broke my heart. Whether we're best friends or someting more, I never want to see it again," Ashlyn said through a strained voice.

Pinoe observed her then gave her a one armed hug. "She knows that, Ash, but it doesn't hurt to hear either. Now go tell her," Pinoe said and pushed her in the direction with a smile. Ashlyn lightly chuckled back and headed that way.

"Thanks, Pinoe," she called back, fist bumping her heart. Pinoe laughed, waving her off and went back to her room to finish her quick nap. Ashlyn turned around and jogged back downstairs.

She was about to start searching, when she spotted HAO standing by the entrance to the pool in the lobby. She was giggling and staring off at something in the lobby. Curiosity got the better of her, and she snuck up behind HAO, "What the hell are you giggling about?"

HAO practically jumped out of her skin from surprise, "Jesus, Mary, and Joseph! You scared the crap out of me, Ashlyn!"

Her reaction sent Ashlyn into a fit of giggles, "Sorry HAO, I couldn't resist scaring you." She poked HAO's sides and HAO slapped her hands away.

"Ha, ha, ha, very funny. If you must wanna know, I'm observing two of our friends in the process of aquiring dates," she said motioning in Syd and Ali's direction.

Ashlyn's face lit up with amusement and curiosity. "Nuh uh! Who are the tw-,..." she started and her heart immediately sank to the lowest part of her stomach. Ali. No, she thought with fear.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The girls, mostly Syd, talked the guys up, but Ali couldn't focus on hers. He was cute and all: brown hair that was longer on top than on the sides (like Kyle's), boyish green eyes, scruffy face, tanned, muscular physique, and a great smile. He's not Ashlyn though, is he, she thought.

Ali couldn't remember his name until he gave her his number on a piece of paper. Aaron, that's what it was, she remembered. Obviously he was way more interested. He seemed nice enough but she didn't have the spirit for it. She just wished it were Ashlyn instead.

She owed Syd though. Ali had a little house party a couple of months ago and had teammates and friends there. One of her guy friends took an interest in Syd and Ali talked her into it. Syd refused immediately but relented to Ali's puppy dog eyes. They didn't work out. Ali had told her she owed her one, though. Now she was in this mess as a result.

Always gotta be true to your word, huh, she thought glumly.

Finally, the foursome parted ways, the girls (Syd) promising to text them later to meet them back in the lobby. Aaron looked longingly at Ali, "Can't wait to see you later, Ali." And with that, the guys left to their room.

Syd turned to Ali, mouth open like she was gonna scream, then smothered Ali in a hug. "Thank you, thank you. You're the best! It''ll be fun, promise. Aaron seemed really interested too," she said raising her eyebrows really fast at Ali.

Ali rolled her eyes, "You're just lucky I owe you and I honor my commitments. And I'm a great friend too," Ali said not too happy. Syd stuck her tongue out at her and and Ali reciprocated ending in a smile. Syd slung an arm around Ali's shoulders and gave her a hug as they turned back to HAO.

"You're a good friend, trust me. And we're even after this."

"Yeah, yeah, yea-,..." Ali started but stopped immediately at the sight of Ashlyn. Her face looked hurt, like she was in serious pain. She looked deflated and defeated. Ali's heart broke and she forgot all the reasons she was mad at her previous for. She wanted to run up and comfort her.

Ashlyn couldn't move. Ali had just scored a date. She thought she was going to be sick as she observed it all. She saw the smile on Ali's face disappear when she saw her. She wanted to run back to her room as they came back over to her and HAO, but she couldn't feel her body. She was rooted in her spot.

"Ashlyn! I see you joined this weirdo in her weird people watching spectacle. Me and Ali just scored two dates for tonight when we all head out to the bar," Syd said excitedly.

Ashlyn's eyes hadn't left Ali's face, who's were looking way out to the right. Ashlyn cleared her throat and replied far off, "Yeah, that's great Syd. Can't wait to meet them. I'm happy for you guys. They're some really lucky guys." Ali's head snapped to her at her answer. Ashlyn dropped her eyes to her feet immediately, "Look, I gotta go. See you guys tonight."

Ashlyn hurried off to the elevator to get to her room. Ali watched her go and let out a frustrated sigh. "I'll see you guys later," she said as she jogged after Ashlyn. Syd and HAO just stared off at them, completely lost, and shrugged their shoulders at each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol, ok I had a lot of fun writing this one cause of Syd and HAO. Even though Syd always says Boss is the only guy for her, I couldn't resist the possibility of her dating someone. Plus she's hilarious.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the support :) I really like this chapter.

Chapter 14

Ashlyn stood at the elevator doors waiting on them to open. She pressed the up button furiously, multiple times, cursing at how long it took to open. She leaned her right hand on it, then brought her forehead to her forearm. She let outa long sigh and closed her eyes.

"Ashlyn!"

Ashlyn's head snapped up to Ali's voice. She looked around for an escape route.

"Ashlyn, wait!"

She saw the stairs as an option and bolted to them through the door. Ali saw her and chased after her. "Ashlyn, for fuck's sake, stop running from me," Ali exclaimed frustrated at her retreating back. Ashlyn stopped and froze at her words.

Oh, if you only knew, Als. I never want to run from you, only to you, she thought sadly.

"Could you at least look at me?"

Ashlyn stood in her same position for a moment and then slowly turned, body half facing Ali. Ali knew she was lucky to even get that, and blew a breath out. "What's wrong?"

Ashlyn remained quiet then cleared her throat. She felt the all knowing lump there and tried to push it down. She moved her throat around a bit and swallowed. She finally found the courage to speak. "I just wanted to come and apologize to you. I was a jerk at practice today and I'm sorry. I was mad at the interview and I took it out in you. I hope you can forgive me. That's all," she finished quietly looking at Ali, but not in the eyes.

Ali looked at her, eyes tearing up, "Of course I forgive you. I mean, I was mad, but I know you're stressed and you just needed to cool down."

Ashlyn nodded and looked at her hands on the rail. Ali stared at her and knew she wanted to address the giant elephant in the room. She saw the look she had at the revelation that Ali had a date.

"So you got a date," Ashlyn asked quietly, as if she was reading Ali's thoughts. They did that a lot. Ali tried to catch her eyes but Ashlyn didn't budge. She had her eyes firmly plastered on her hands on the rail. Ali cleared her throat.

"Ye-yeah. I got dragged into it by Syd. I owe her from last year, remember? He seems nice enough," Ali said ending quietly, sounding uninterested.

Ashlyn lightly smiled remembering, not catching Ali's underlining tone. She tried to sound sincere, "Good. Good for you. I hope you have fun." Not the response Ali was hoping for, nor was Ashlyn willing to give.

"Yeah, well, it's just me fufilling a commitment. You know how I am. I'm sure I'll never see him again," Ali replied nonchalantly with a shrug.

Ashlyn heard her words but was too emotionally drained to actually listen or talk anymore. Her mouth started running before she could register everything, "Giving everything that's happened within the last week, I think you should try to enjoy yourself." Why do you always push her away, Ashlyn mentally berated herself for that response. 

Ali was caught by surprise by her answer, "Wha-what? Really?"

Ashlyn had already started so she couldn't stop now. She bit her lip, "I mean,...ye-yeah, why not. You deserve it."

"O-o-ok. Sure, I'll give him a shot," Ali replied completely thrown for a loop. Ashlyn gave her a fake smile and Ali returned it with one of her own. Neither smile reached their eyes. If they both weren't so confused right now, they would have both noticed.

"Well, I guess we better rest up before dinner. Big night tonight," Ashlyn finally said. Ali agreed and they seperated silently, and even more confused, Ali to the elevator and Ashlyn to the stairs. The same thought ran through their heads.

What the fuck just happened?  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Ali made her way to her room and burst through the door. She jumped in her bed face first and screamed with frustration into her pillow. She then punched her fists into the bed, head still in the pillow.

Pinoe was sitting up on her bed, reading a book and looked on bewildered. "Uhhh, you alright there, Kriegs?"

Ali shot her head up from the pillow and looked at her quickly. "No," she said exclaimed painfully. She then buried her face back in her pillow and sighed.

Pinoe closed her book shut and swung her legs to the side of her bed, tossing the book on the side of her. She reached over and patted Ali to look at her. "Alright, sit up, lets's talk," she said quietly.

Ali slowly, but reluctantly, sat up and crossed her right leg under her, the left hanging off the bed. She was facing Pinoe and looked stressed. She had her pillow to her chest and held it for dear life.

"What happened?" As soon as the words left her mouth, Ali told her everything from her talk with HAO to Syd's date scheme, and Pinoe listened inently. When she told her about Ashlyn, Pinoe winced but recovered, and luckily Ali missed it. When Ali finished she let out a frustrated cry and Pinoe asked her a question that her and Abby had been itching to know.

"Look Ali. You're telling me one second you have feelings for Ash, and in the next you're going on a date with some random guy. It's really confusing, and I know it's more so for you, but there's a question you have to ask yourself right now. Now I would never push someone to do something they weren't ready for, ESPECIALLY on this subject, but you need to answer it for yourself, ok," Pinoe asked her in a gentle voice. Ali simply nodded and listened, focusing hard.

"What if you and her did get together? Seriously think about it. Ash is a very proud person and you know that, better than anyone. She'll want to show you and your guys' relationship off to the world. If you want this, truly want this, you need to be sure of yourself and that. If you pursued something with her, then realized it's not what you want or were ready for, you'd hurt her really badly and deeply. It wouldn't just be about you anymore, it'd be about the both of you. So,...the question is,..." Pinoe took a deep breath and let out quietly,"...are you gay?" Ali's eyes immediately widened and Pinoe jumped to calm her. 

"Or maybe even bisexual? You don't have to tell me, honestly, but in order to truly be with Ashlyn, you need to know for yourself. And she would need to know too. If you guys got together, then that will play a major part. It's one thing keeping your privacy, it's another to deliberately hide who you are. Truly think about all of this before you pursue anything. Do you understand," Pinoe asked sincerely.

Ali looked at her like she was looking through her. She took everything she said in, and was having a gruiling debate within her own self. Pinoe was right. Sure she thought about it herself, but she hadn't realized how important it would be until she was forced to face it. Everything was just so natural with Ashlyn, but if it turned into more, everything would be more complex. She had to seriously think really hard about it all.

"I don't know," she said so quietly to no one in particular. Pinoe had to strain to hear it. Tears were pooling at her eyes now and Pinoe moved over to her and hugged her tightly. As soon as she hugged her, the dam broke and she balled her eyes out.

"Shhh, shhh, shhh. It's ok, I got ya. Let it out. Let it all out. You don't have to think about it now," Pinoe soothed in her ear.

"I don't know Megan. I just don't know." Ali's voice so sad and confused, coupled with all of her tears. Pinoe hugged her even tighter, like as if she would break if she didn't hold her tightly and together. "Why does it have to be like this? Why can't we just be like normal people who like each other, and not such a big deal," Ali cried in a tired voice.

Pinoe's heart broke for her and she totally understood it. She had asked the same questions herself, when she was struggling with who she was truly. "I know Al, I know. It's a sad thing. Everyone should just be free to be them, but it isn't all the way there yet. Hopefully soon. Hopefully, we can do all the things other couples do and people won't bat a lash at us," Pinoe said full of hope. There was so much truth in her words.

Ali listened and took it in. She clinged to not only Pinoe, but her words. There was always a possibility. "All I know is that I have these strong feelings for her that I want to explore. I care so much about her, and as more than a friend. I don't want it to ruin any of the possiblilities with my insecurities," Ali breathed out quietly as she sat back a little and wiped her eyes.

"If you have feelings for her as strongly as you say you do, then think about what I said, and go from there. You probably don't notice, but everyone notices that you two are a lot closer than "best friends". Ali you're one of my closest friends and I just want you happy. Same goes for Ash. You'll never know unless you try," Pinoe encouraged.

"Everyone thinks we're closer than what we let on," Ali asked quietly and shyly. Pinoe nodded and Ali dragged out an ugh. "I guess we are a lot closer than most "best friends", she mumbled.

"Ya think? Al, when you went back to Germany, Ash went. Ash went out of her way allll the way to your games even. When the league was started up, you both came back from there TO the same team. You're not only inseperable at practice, but you're practically joined at the hip in your private lives. You vacation together all the time, you both touch each other a lot, give goo goo eyes, and more. I mean,...I could go on for days if you'd like," Pinoe finished breathlessly.

"Ok, ok, I see your point. We do a lot of things together. Like a lot lot. If I didn't know any better I'd say you thought she had feelings for me too," Ali said giving a quiet laugh. Pinoe had to supress a look that would've gave away that that was indeed factual. If you only knew, girl, she thought with a smirk.

They stayed silent for a moment before Pinoe spoke up, "Just think about what I said Kriegs. Only you know when. Alright?"

Ali nodded as if she already was mulling over it all. "No, I hear you. I'm going to take this seriously," Ali asked looking up at Pinoe. Pinoe smiled back at her encouragingly.

Ali smiled back feeling just a little bit more better about everything.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think it's safe to say we all love Ali and Kyle's brother/sister relationship. Also a little bit of Ashlyn/Pinoe/Wambach action.

Chapter 15

Everyone went to dinner that night excited for the upcoming events later on. It was always fun to go to a bar and catch up with everyone over drinks and a little dancing. All the girls we're exhausted from the tiring practices, and a little R&R was needed to regain focus. Ashlyn and Ali, though, were feeling a little differently.

They had sat at the same table for dinner, but at opposite ends, practically avoiding each other. They weren't mad at each other, but the weird conversation in the stairwell had thrown everything for a loop once again. Everyone noticed but didn't want to comment or make it more awkward. Pinoe and Abby had especially watched them closely.

Pinoe had filled Abby in on everything that had happened earlier with Ali. Abby was happy Pinoe had told Ali that she had some serious soul searching and thinking to do. Witnessing their friends like this was torture.

Dinner ended and the team rushed back to their respected rooms and got ready for the night. Ashlyn made sure to hang back to avoid any chances of being near Ali. Luckily, she was being dragged away by Syd to go over their game plan. Ali cast a glance over her shoulder at Ashlyn, who dropped her eyes to her feet to avoid it. Ashlyn then hopped in the next available elevator.

The doors were closing when Pinoe and Abby shot through and stood on either side of her. Ashlyn was startled by their movements and looked at both of them. "We know Als has a date and we know she told you. We saw how depressed you looked, like someone had sawed your favorite surfboard in half. You didn't even eat, you just picked at your food," Pinoe said.

Ashlyn looked at her then down at the ground. She swallowed hard and remained quiet. Pinoe looked at her and sighed. She looked to Abby who looked back sadly. "Wanna talk about it," Abby asked softly, turning her attention back to the blonde keeper.

Ashlyn shook her head no. "Are you sure, Ash? We both know this is bothering you. You know we're here for you if you need us for anything," Pinoe told her thoughtfully.

Ashlyn clinched her jaw hard and they could both see her jaw muscles. She was on the verge of angry tears and didn't want them to fall. She clenched her fist a few times and let out a shuddering breath through her clenched teeth. She shook her arms out and pinched the bridge of her nose, calming herself.

They stared at her worriedly. The doors opened up on their floor then Ashlyn finally spoke. "What's wrong with me," she said so softly and sadly. The defeat in her words was painful, like she was giving up.

Both girls knew she meant why Ali didn't think of her as she did her. They knew the truth, and keeping it from her, made them feel like shit. They had an obligation to Ali too, though. Being in the middle was starting to suck for them.

They both sighed to each other and dragged Ashlyn towards a little sitting area on their floor. They didn't want to chance anyone hearing what they said. "Look at me, there is absolutely nothing, I repeat NOTHING, wrong with you, you hear me," Pinoe started. Abby shook her head in agreement.

"Oh really? Then why is it that the one thing I want so badly, doesn't want me just as much? What the hell kind of life is this where I have feelings for the one girl I'll never get to call mines," Ashlyn spat out.

Abby spoke first, "You don't know that for certain, nor do you know what the future has in store. It's not meant to be easy, Ash, it's going to be a bumpy road. You know that better than anyone. There's nothing wrong with you at all. You're a fantastic person and you are going to be with an equally fantastic person. Give it time."

"Yeah, Abs is right. You are going to be happy one day, trust us. If you want Ali as badly as you say you do, then go for her. You know we got your back. Just ask her, go for your girl. You'll never know unless you try. I can't even begin to express how great this can be for you," Pinoe urged.

Ashlyn looked at her like she was pondering it. A flicker of hope flashed through her eyes but then was replaced by doubt. "She's going on a date with a guy! Any chance I had, yeah, it just flew out the fucking window. I'd be wasting my time, hell, she doesn't even feel the same way! Not to mention, she's not even gay. You know what, I'm not going tonight. I'm just gonna stay in bed."

Pinoe looked ready to tell everything when she heard the defeat in her voice. Abby shot her a look, shook her head no firmly, and mouthed no for emphasis. Pinoe closed her mouth and dropped her head sadly. She put a hand on Ashlyn's shoulder and squeezed it. Abby did the same to the other shoulder.

"You're going out tonight. You're gonna go and have fun and let off some stress. Just not like last year, though. You've had a rough last few days, and I don't mean just practice neither. You don't have to worry about Ali, you'll hang with us. You know if me and Pinoe have to, we will drag you there. Don't make us have too," Abby said jokingly but seriously.

"She's right you know. I'll drag you out naked and all if I have to," Pinoe agreed with a light laugh.

Ashlyn couldn't help picturing it and let out a little chuckle. Both girls looked at each other and Pinoe gave Abby a thumbs up, who smiled back. Ashlyn still hadn't looked up from the ground and missed it. She knew they were right and she could really use a drink.

She pondered on it for a moment and finally relented. "Ok, I'll go," she said. She looked up at them and they smiled at her, which she returned. She only hoped to avoid Ali the whole time.

They then stood and went to their rooms, both girls promising to come and retrieve her when the time came. Ashlyn nodded and quietly went to her room. Abby and Pinoe nodded at each other quickly and separated to their rooms to get ready for tonight.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Ali stared at her reflection in the bathroom mirror. Syd had talked to her the whole time about their dates tonight, and wanted to run things over. Ali wasn't paying attention and let her drag her all the way upstairs until they parted to their rooms. Now all she wanted to do was dive in bed and avoid tonight. Especially Ashlyn.

She sighed loudly and looked at the ceiling. Why is the universe against me? I just want Ashlyn, and now look at the mess I'm in, she thought with defeat.

Ali brought her right hand up to rub both sides of her temples. She then looked up and proceeded to get ready. She wasn't in high spirits and went through the motions like a robot. She washed her face, brushed her teeth, and applied light makeup. Just how Ashlyn likes, she thought sadly.

She shook the thoughts out and tried to perk herself up. She went into the room and started on her outfit. She was rifling through her things and was getting frustrated with not knowing what to wear. It reminded her of her night out with Ashlyn last week and she sighed sadly. She finally selected something she thought appropriate. They were just going to a bar after all.

She opted for a grey, long sleeved, thin crew neck shirt that had little specks of white on it. It hugged her body perfectly and ended right at her waist. Next, she pulled on her charcoal grey skinny jeans and slid on her white slip-ons that had black lined designs all over. Lastly, she pulled out her crème colored leather jacket that ended just above her hips, and set it on her bed for later.

She styled her hair simple and let it stay in its natural straightness. She put a part more to her left and threw it behind her back. She put on her trusty diamond earrings and thick, white watch. She went to the mirror and smoothed the front of her shirt. She liked her outfit.

She went to her bed, plopped down, and grabbed her phone. She was looking through her calls and saw she had a missed one from Kyle. She thought about all of his trials and tribulations, and knew he'd be the perfect person to talk to. She had wanted to tell him for so long about her feelings for the blonde keeper. He would understand.

She didn't hesitate as she push the call button. It rang twice before he answered in his always chipper voice. It made her smile and forget about her worries for a second.

"Ali. What's up buttercup?! I called you earlier but I guess you were eating or something. How is camp and everything going," he asked totally interested. Upon hearing his voice, Ali lost it. She let out a strangled, dry cry.

Kyle immediately sprang into action. "Al?! Alexandra?! What's wrong? Talk to me," he pleaded worriedly through the phone. Ali struggled to find her voice and swallowed hard hoping it helped.

She finally choked out, "I don't know. I think something about me is different and I'm slowly realizing it with each passing second. Kyle, I think I'm like you."

Kyle listened intently but wasn't understanding what she meant. His mind was moving at a million miles per hour hearing the pain in his sister's voice. She sounded so lost and her voice was almost hollow. "Ali what do you mean? What do you mean you're like me," he asked confused.

Ali just threw it all out on the table. "I THINK I'M GAY," she exclaimed. It was silent for about two seconds before he responded.

"So," he said. His tone was almost like he knew. Ali was flabbergasted by his response.

"Wha-what do you mean SO?! I just told you I think I'm gay and all you have to say is that? SO" she sputtered at him incredulously. Kyle had to suppress a giggle at her expense. Who did she think she was fooling? He was her brother after all.

"Yeah. Just like I said. So. Al, honestly, I kind of suspected it and besides, who gives a damn. Just be you. You've accepted me for who I am and you know how strongly and passionate I am about all of this. You're still my same sister, just like I'm still your same brother. You're the same Ali, I'm the same Kyle. Nothings different except you feel differently about love," he said reassuringly to her. She could feel the truth in his words.

Ali was floored and processed all of his words. She couldn't help herself and told everything that happened, from the night with Ashlyn to everything at camp. Kyle listened intently and didn't interrupt her. She finished her story and let him process it all. Then something he said earlier caught her attention. 

"Wait a minute, what do you mean you "kind of suspected it"? I'm not that much of an open book am I," she asked skeptically.

Kyle snorted and then laughed. "Are you kidding me, Alex?! You haven't been as subtle as you like to think you've been. Besides,..." he trailed off with a smirk, "...it's obvious you've got a lady boner for Ashlyn." Ali dropped her phone.

She regained composure and tried to sound convinicing, "WHAT?! I d-do not have a la-lady boner for Ashlyn, Kyle! It's freaking disgusting that you used that term too, by the way. I don't know where you got that from!" Kyle snorted again.

"Yeeeaaaah, riiiiiiiight. Of course not. You don't stare at her at every angle you can. Or follow each other all over the world. Or run to the phone when she calls or texts. Remember when you visited me? Let's not forget all the social media outlets. You vacation as much as you can together, even with other couples. Lesbian couples, more importantly. You're always caught together talking or hugging and touching. You even laugh way hard at her jokes, funny or not. Pinoe is right. I could on and on and o-,..." he said slyly before Ali cut him off.

"Alright! I get it. I'm not as sneaky as I thought I was, ok," she said quickly and slightly annoyed. Kyle chuckled at her tone.

"Aww. Ali I was only joking, but mostly trying to get my point across. I'm sorry, but I'm just so happy for you that you finally realized it. So, why haven't you told her yet," he asked curiously. Ali paused and sighed sadly.

"I'm too scared. I mean, what if I freak her out or something? Something like this and this big, could ruin everything. More importantly, our relationship we have now. I don't want to lose her," Ali finished quietly.

"Ali, come oooon. It's Ashlyn for Christ's sakes. You've both have been through so, so much and this won't change any of that. She'll always love you no matter what. Who knows, she might even feel the same way. Everything I said before wasn't just about you, ya know, she played just as much of a part as you did," he finished truthfully.

Ali weighed everything he said. He could be right but she wanted facts to be for sure. "I hear what you're saying, but Ashlyn is known for being a big flirt. I mean, she does it with everyone, and I'm no exception. Hell, I'm her bestrfriend. Kind of comes with the territory almost," Ali finished trying to convince herself.

Kyle rolled his eyes. Ali could be really stubborn and bull-headed. "Really Al? You believe that crap," he asked. She remained silent. Thought so. Kyle:1, Ali:0, she thought with a winning smirk.

"You know what, it doesn't even matter because she told me to go on this date tonight. Who says something like that if their interested in someone, huh," she asked him forcefully. He already had an answer for her.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe someone who thinks that they want their best friend happy, whether it's with them or not?? Not to mention she thinks you're as straight as a line. I bet if you told her how you felt, things would work in your favor," Kyle told her reassuringly.

"I don't know, Kyle. I'm scared and I still don't know exactly what it is I am," she said sadly.

"Ok, can I ask you a question," he asked. She hesitated but said yes. "Are you lesbian or bisexual," he asked straightforward.

She opened and closed her mouth a few times, thrown off by his forwardness. She had thought long and hard about it after her talk with Pinoe and came to a conclusion of sorts. It had been extremely hard to sit there and think about it all. She had an answer for him though, or at least what she thought was one.

"I don't feel it has to be labeled. I have feelings for my best friend and I want to give it a try with her. I think we'd be perfect together. I think that should be enough, don't you? I still find men attractive, they just don't have the same affect on me as she does. Does that make sense," she asked unsure of her answer.

Kyle had never swelled so much with pride. His baby sister didn't give herself nearly enough credit. "That makes perfect sense, Alexandra," he said proudly and Ali smiled with her own pride.

"All that's left now, is for you to figure out what you want to do with Ashlyn. Just promise me you won't hurt yourself or her, ok," he pleaded with her. Ali promised and thought about everything that had just been said. She had some decisions to make.

Pinoe walked in and Ali ended her call with Kyle, promising to keep him updated. Pinoe rushed to get ready and Ali decided to tell her what she had revealed to Kyle.

"Pinoe...I have an answer to that question you asked me earlier." And then she told her everything she had told Kyle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so there's like 5 more chapters left after this one (unless I decide to make an epilogue) and it makes me sad lol. I hate when things have to come to an end.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know mostly no one drinks during season, but I think that maybe they all need a little chill time lol. A little tipsy or buzzed feeling never hurt.

Chapter 16

Ashlyn layed in her bed, fully dressed and ready to go, waiting on everyone else. Tobin had went to Alex and Kelley O'Hara's room, and that left her alone to her thoughts. Of course they were torturing her with images of Ali. She groaned and got up to turn the tv on, hoping to preoccupy herself.

She settled for a movie she had never heard of or seen before. It didn't help though. She didn't pay attention to it and went back to her previous thoughts. She let out a frustrated sigh, turned the tv off, and went to the bathroom. She splashed cold water on her face and stared at her reflection.

She had on light brown skinny jeans, rolled at the ankle, and a tight fitted purple and white plaid button up shirt. The sleeves stopped at the middle of her bicep and fit tight around her muscles. Her shirt ended just past her belt and she had on her purple and white Vans. Her hair was in her infamous bun and she had diamond studs in her ears. She had her black watch on and wallet in her back pocket.

She looked good. She looked damn good. Problem was, she wasn't feeling good. Ali was really starting to affect her and it was getting stressful. She felt her emotions and feelings for the brunette were driving her crazy. Slowly, but surely. She needed to get forget, and low and behold, they were going to a bar. Perfect.

She needed to escape. And that's what she planned to do.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Pinoe was amazed by Ali's revelation and supported her. They talked about it all and felt like she had taken a huge step. Ali was feeling better about herself and she felt more confident about herself and everything. Pinoe could see it radiating off of her and she felt so proud.

Reality came back, though, when Syd showed up at the door and rushed Ali down to the lobby for their dates. Pinoe looked at her with a sorry and sad face. Ali returned the same look to her and said bye. Pinoe followed behind and saw Abby was already headed towards her.

They saw Ali being dragged by Syd and chuckled softly. This was going to be an eventful evening. They walked across the hall to Ashlyn's room and knocked. She took a while to answer and they shared a worried look. Fortunately, she opened the door and stepped out, albeit, glumly.

They noticed and slapped her back on either side to cheer her up. She looked up at them and gave a small smile. At least she was trying. Soon, everyone else filed out of their rooms and then they all headed down to the lobby.

When they arrived, Ashlyn couldn't help her gaze as it went to Ali. Wow, she looks so beautiful. This is torture. Why am I doing this again, she thought painfully.

Ali eyes went straight to Ashlyn as soon as she came into view. She couldn't stop the smile that came to her lips or glazed over look her eyes did. She looked so good right now and Ali wanted to gravitate over to her. Wow. I'm not going to be able to pay attention to this guy at all, she thought lustfully.

Everyone gathered together and Pinoe told them where the bar, called The Abbey, was located. It was a few blocks over so they could all walk there easily. Soon they were off into the LA night air and feeling excited.

Ashlyn and Ali couldn't help stealing glances at each other. They wanted to talk to each other, heck a simple hi would've sufficed. Neither had the courage to break the ice first, so they remained silent. Almost to the bar, Syd walked further ahead with her date, and Ali and her's followed behind.

Ashlyn was now tortured with having to watch them in her direct line of sight. It only grew worse, when he tucked some of Ali's hair behind her back that got caught in the zipper of her jacket. She clenched her jaw and her hands curled into tight fists. Her body turned hot with jealousy and she had to force her eyes away.

Ali turned in suprise when Aaron touched her. It was a nice and simple gesture, but she didn't like the feeling of his touch. She smiled at him tightly and thanked him. She stole a glance over her shoulder and saw Ashlyn looking tensely off to the far right. She looked in pain and Ali almost stopped to go to her. She turned back around when she noticed her looking back up.

Before they knew it, they had made it to their destination and walked in. Everyone gathered as closely together as they could around a few tables and the night started. A few drinks and a pitcher of beer were ordered, and everyone kicked back to relax. They didn't drink too much because they were at camp after all. Just enough to enjoy themselves. There was all kinds of animated conversation going on and laughter filled the room.

Ashlyn sat between Pinoe and Abby, like they were her babysitters or something. Kelley was talking about something Alex had did to her, but Ashlyn was focused on Ali. Ali and Aaron, Ashlyn learned his name was, were sat right in front of her at the table about five feet away. There wasn't many seats so Ali was seated in a bar stool as Aaaron stood awfully close to her.

Ashlyn stared at them. She only broke contact when she felt they were about to catch her. They seemed to be having a good time. That little fact made her feel worse. She was slowly putting herself through the worst torture possible. She hadn't even had one drink yet either. She felt she needed one now.

It wasn't until Aaron leaned close into Ali's ear and whispered something that made her laugh, that Ashlyn had enough. She stood up abruptly. "I'm going to the bar," she tossed out frustrated and stormed off. Pinoe and Abby stared at her startled, then realized why when they looked at Ali and her date. They grimaced at each other.

They got up and walked over to her. They tried to talk her out of anything stupid, but Ashlyn ignored them. She told them she wanted to be alone. They didn't want to leave her alone, but thought to watch from afar. She just needed a little space for a minute. They felt a responsibility to everyone and kept an eye on all their teammates. Ashlyn snuck her drinks in when they weren't looking.

Ali had noticed her actions and felt terrible after Ashlyn stormed off. She wanted to go after her and tell her he meant nothing to her, that she meant everything to her. The vibes running off Ashlyn though, stopped her and she didn't want to cause a scene either. Plus there was Aaron. He really wasn't a bad guy at all. He was sweet, made her laugh, a gentleman, basically everything a girl could ask for. Ali wasn't just any girl though. She wanted her best friend.

She stared at Ashlyn's back from her position. Her heart sank and she didn't feel it was going to come back up either. She let out a sad sigh.

Meanwhile, Ashlyn was seated at the bar, ordering and slamming back drinks. Everytime she dipped her head back to drink, she felt a little bit better. The alcohol was working it's magic and numbing her body and senses. She couldn't even feel the hot burn the liquid gave the back of her throat as she swallowed. She was losing her control as well.

Soon everyone had a little buzz, but not overly drunk. Everyone still had enough sense to not do anything stupid, that is except for Ashlyn. Some of the girls hit the mini dance floor and danced, while some remained seated and chatted. Somewhere along the way, a girl had moved in on Ashlyn and she wasn't complaining.

She was cute and had a really nice smile. She had long, curly, black hair, that cascaded over each shoulder. Her eyes were a beautiful hazel and shined from her buzzed state of mind. She had on a cute little black dress that dipped low in the front and gave perfect view to her cleavage. It fit perfectly around her slim build. Ashlyn couldn't complain.

The girl was leaning closely to Ashlyn and would flirt at every chance. She would touch her shoulder and laugh really loudly at Ashlyn's jokes, and Ashlyn enjoyed the attention. For the moment, she pictured she was Ali. I cant't even remember the poor girl's name. Jessica? Jamie, she thought drunkenly.

Ashlyn was so busy getting lost in the girl, she didn't notice Ali's sour face that watched all their interactions. Ali felt like she had been punched in the gut as she observed them. The girl was awfully touchy, and she just wanted to go up to them, push her off, and smother Ashlyn in a kiss to show her she was her's. She wasn't even paying attention to Aaron and he started to notice.

"Everything ok," he asked her worried.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, everythings ok," she said snapping her head to him then back to Ashlyn. He gave her a look of disbelief and followed her gaze. He noticed what she was staring at and put two and two together. He knew jealousy when he saw it.

"Oh boy," he murmured into his drink as he took a sip. Ali didn't hear him.

Ashlyn stood, slightly stumbling, and the girl grabbed her arm and held her up. "Whoa there. You alright? Wow Ashlyn, you must work out a lot," she said seductively as she lightly squeezed her arm for affect. Ashlyn gave a cocky smirk and nodded.

Tobin walked up to them when she noticed Ashlyn almost fall. "You ok, dude? Looks like you had a lot tonight," Tobs asked worriedly, putting a hand on her shoulder. Ashlyn patted her back trying to ease her worry.

"I'm perrrrrfect Tobs. I think I'm in good hands," she slightly slurred with a giggle as she motioned to the girl beside her. She slung her arm around the girl so she could use her to help stand. The girl didn't hesitate to wrap her own around behind her waist. She rested her other on Ashlyn's stomach near her belly button. They looked like a couple.

"Ooooook. Who's your friend," Tobs asked not convinced. Ashlyn couldn't remember and gave a look of ponder. Luckily the girl answered up quickly.

"Hi, I'm Jennifer. Nice to meet you," she said cheerfully, removing her hand from Ashlyn's stomach to shake Tobin's. Tobin shook it and gave her name. They chatted for a bit, before Jennifer suggested they leave the group.

Ashlyn was enjoying her time with Jennifer because she made her forget Ali. She looked to the dance floor and saw Ali and Aaron dancing awfully close. Ali looked like her thoughts were occupied on something else. Ashlyn hesitated and decided not to move things further with Jennifer, when something happened that completely changed her mind.

Ali wasn't really paying attention to Aaron and he noticed. As he was dancing with her, he noticed she had a far off look. Like she was thinking deeply and troubled by something. He also noticed she would steal glances at the bar to the tall blonde and the cute chick she was with. He really liked Ali and wanted her attention, but he knew he wouldn't stand a chance if the blonde was in the picture. He had to make a move and try something to help his chances.

He swooped in and gave Ali a little kiss. Ali was taken by surprise and took a minute to process what was happening. She stepped back slightly after a quick moment and stared at him wide eyed. Oh no. Ashlyn, she thought quickly looking towards her direction.

Ashlyn had seen it all, and all Ali saw was her blonde head storm away, dragging the girl she was with behind her.

Shit, Ali thought.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Pinoe and Abby were deep in conversation and they tried their best to keep an eye on Ashlyn from afar. They knew she'd regret this all tomorrow and wanted to convince her of it too. They also knew she needed some space and to let loose, or else she'd be on the verge of snapping. Then Ali kissed Aaron and then they felt Ashlyn's world shatter.

When Ashlyn stormed away, Abby said she'd go after her. Pinoe stayed back because they saw Ali take off after her as well. Pinoe grabbed her arm as she was almost out the door. Ali spun around to her and tried to take her arm back.

"Let go! I need to go talk to her," Ali said hurriedly.

"Now's not the time, Ali. Just let her go. Abby will go get her and bring her back," Pinoe said reassuringly. Ali remained unconvinced.

"She needs to hear it from me. I'm done holding everything in. I need her to know it all. How I feel about her, what she means to me, everything! You know this better than anyone, Megan," she threw out and tried to go back after her. Pinoe's grip tightened and she stared at Ali trying to convince her.

"I understand that Als, but now is not the time. You're both tipsy, so doing it like this isn't going to make things better. Drunk confessions? You both deserve better than that. Don't you want her to know your true feelings in a more clearer mind? That way you both can process everything," Pinoe asked her softly.

Ali knew she was right, but she didn't want Ashlyn to leave now with the thoughts she had at the moment. She wanted to tell her everything, from her feelings to her wants from Ashlyn. She knew her slightly tipsy state was giving her the courage she had now. She knew she had to let her cool off for a moment. She relaxed a bit and Pinoe let go of her arm.

"I feel like such a bitch. Did you see her? Oh my God, she must've looked so hurt. I didn't even know what was happening until his lips were on mine. I didn't even kiss him back," Ali said pointedly and sadly. Pinoe only nodded and patted Ali's shoulder in a comforting way.

"It'll all be ok, Kriegs. Abby is a good talker and she'll convince Ashlyn that it was a misunderstanding. We all saw that. Don't worry yourself, ok," Pinoe urged her friendly. Ali nodded but still looked unconvinced.

All she could do now was hope and pray Ashlyn would believe that and come back to her.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Abby had to jog to catch up to Ashlyn and the girl she was dragging behind her. Ashlyn was moving fast to be so drunk and Jennifer was struggling to keep up with her. When Abby was close enough, she started to yell at her to stop.

"Ash! Ashlyn! Stop! I need to talk to you! Dammit, will you just wait up a second," Abby yelled out frustrated. Ashlyn stopped abruptly and turned to Abby, who had to stop herself from running smack into her. Abby looked at her, then to the other girl. Ashlyn remained quiet and stared back at her. Abby put her hands in her pant pockets awkwardly.

"Who's your friend," Abby asked trying to start up a conversation so she wouldn't run off again. Ashlyn only stared back looking ready to run off again. Fortunately for Abby, the girl answered back oblivious to everything.

"Jennifer. Nice to meet you," she answered extending her unoccupied hand to Abby. Abby shook it with a tight smile and gave her name. Ashlyn stared to the side of the streets, clearly annoyed and wanting to leave. Abby noticed and got to the point.

"Look, why don't you guys come back with all of us. The party is starting to wind down and we're all gonna go back to the hotel. We're still at camp, remember," Abby said pointedly to Ashlyn trying to convince her. Ashlyn turned to her and swallowed remembering that fact.

Jennifer's face fell when she realized that she wasn't going to get to spend the night with the blonde. Ashlyn was starting to sober up as the night air hit her and she breathed it in. That only made her remember Ali and Aaron's little dance floor kiss more clearer in her mind. She let out a sigh and turned to Jennifer.

"Unfortunately, she's right. It wouldn't be too smart if I didn't show back up to the hotel. I'm sorry, but I really did enjoy your company though," she told her as she held her hands. Jennifer smiled back a sad smile.

"No, I get it. You're obviously a really responsible person. Very admirable," she told her sadly and pulled out a pen and paper from her purse. "Here, I really had a great time Ashlyn. I definitely wouldn't mind you calling and we finished up where we left off," she said flirtatiously as she wrote her contact info down. Ashlyn only stared at her wordlessly.

She placed the paper in Ashlyn's front left pocket and let her finger linger in there. "Definitely call me," she whispered, leaning up to her ear. She placed a kiss on the corner of her mouth and walked off, swaying her hips more than needed. Abby rolled her eyes through the whole exchange and Ashlyn stared off at her retreating back slightly wide eyed.

Abby snapped her fingers in front Ashlyn's face and she snapped out of her stare. Ashlyn was brought back to reality when she looked back at Abby and she wanted to run away. Abby saw it and acted fast, grabbing her arm to lead her in a walk. "Hey, hey, come on. Let's take a walk." Ashlyn relented and walked with her glumly.

They walked in silence and came to a water fountain that had benches placed around it. Abby led them to one and they sat down. She turned to her and looked at her trying to find the right words. She was about to speak when Ashlyn beat her to it.

"She kissed him. She freaking kissed him. Who the hell was I kidding? Ali is as straight as an arrow. She'll never look at me in the way I want her to. Especially not the way I look at her" Ashlyn trailed off nowhere. She was staring at the water fountain, and her face showed her brokenness. Abby's own face dropped to look at her hands.

"You don't know that for sure, Ash. You left quickly and missed her pulling back from the guy. She was clearly taken by surprise. She was coming after you but Pinoe stopped her. She looked like she felt terrible. Just sit here and chill for a second, ok? You look like you're sobering up a bit," Abby comforted. Ashlyn nodded and let out a breath.

After sitting in a comfortable silence for a moment, Ashlyn spoke up. "Did she really not kiss him back? Was she really coming after me," Ashlyn asked hopefully, looking to Abby's eyes for confirmation. Abby smiled and nodded at her.

"Yeah. I thought Pinoe was going to have to tackle her to keep her from running after you. We figured you would need a minute to recuperate." They both chuckled.

Ashlyn sat back on the bench and slung her left arm on the back of it. She ran her other hand through the top of her hair and wiped at her nose. "Being in love is really fucking hard."

Abby looked at her and nodded in agreement, "Yeah. But it's hella worth it."

Ashlyn took her words in and gave a look of understanding. Abby got a text from Pinoe saying the group was heading back to the hotel. In no rush, they sat there in a comfortable silence for a little while longer before deciding to head back to the hotel.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Ali was so emotionally exhausted. Seeing Ashlyn take off like she did really made her feel terrible. She was sick to her stomach with worry. Ashlyn and Abby still hadn't shown back up to the bar when everyone decided to head back to the hotel. Each passing second only made Ali more stressed.

Aaron had walked back with the group, but Ali didn't want to be near him. She was angry with him for kissing her and more so for the reaction it gave from Ashlyn. She was more angry at herself though, for even agreeing to this. She knew how she truly felt and what she wanted. Her insecurities won out and now tonight ended completely opposite of what she wanted. Aaron stopped her in the lobby of the hotel as everyone headed back to their rooms.

"Ali? You haven't said a single word to me since I kissed you. Are you alright," he asked sincerely. She just stared at him in disbelief.

"Of course I'm not ok, Aaron. You kissed me. You took me completely by surprise and kissed me. You didn't even ask, you just went for it," she said back frustrated.

Aaron only stared at her with a small smile. "I think what the real problem here is that I wasn't that blonde chick that you chased after. I'm not mad at all. You payed more attention to her than you did me. I only kissed you to see if maybe, just maybe, you'd give me shot. I really like you Ali, but you obviously have some things you need to sort out," he said sincerely. Ali only stared back at him with her mouth parted a little at his revelation.

Are my feelings really that fucking obvious, she yelled in her head.

From her expression and silence, Aaron knew he was right and gave a defeated sigh. "I thought so. Goodbye Ali. I truly hope you find happiness and everything you're looking for," he said softly and kissed her forehead. He brushed past her and Ali turned around immediately.

"I'm sorry, Aaron. You're right. You're a really wonderful guy. I hope you find happiness as well," she said honestly with a watery smile. Aaron smiled back, winked and went back to his room.

Ali finally had the tools she needed to make her move for her girl. She headed back to her room and waited for Ashlyn's arrival.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Abby and Ashlyn rode the elevator back up to their rooms silently. Ashlyn's mind was completely clear now, but she knew she might have the hangover from hell tomorrow. Luckily they had it off. They stepped off and headed to their respected rooms.

Abby told her goodnight and went to her room. Ashlyn walked down to her room and pulled her keycard out to go inside. She glanced at Ali's room door and let out a sigh. She turned around to go in her room when a door opened. She didn't have to look to see who it was. She already knew.

Ashlyn couldn't turn around to face her. She breathed heavily and clenched her jaw a few times. She felt like she was waiting on someone to shoot her in the back. The presence behind her was so strong, the tension so thick. Her hand was still frozen on her door handle and she clenched it harder.

Ali had stayed by her room door waiting for Ashlyn to get back. She didn't care what anyone said, she was going to talk to her. She was going to tell her everything. She had told Pinoe she needed to be alone for a moment. Pinoe looked at her full of concern and protested, but Ali convinced her otherwise, so she left to Abby and Hope's room. She really did want to be alone for a moment, but knew Pinoe would try to stop her from talking to Ashlyn. She had to get her out to prevent that.

Ali just stared at Ashlyn's back, trying to find the right words. She could see the tenseness and stress in Ashlyn's back. She wanted to put her hands there and relieve her of her worries and problems. Ashlyn was coming more and more undone, and she started flexing her back muscles to feel better. Finally, Ali had enough.

"Ashlyn. I,...we need to talk," she said ever so quietly. Ashlyn flexed her back again and clenched her hands. "It's really important," she added a little louder and more firmly. Ashlyn calmed a bit more at her voice and relaxed her body a little.

Ashlyn couldn't stand the sadness in her voice and wanted to comfort her. She turned around on her heel and brushed past Ali into their room. "Fine. You wanna talk? Let's talk," she said hiding all of her emotions.

Ali took a deep breath trying to calm her nerves and figure out her words. She slowly and quietly closed the door and followed the blonde keeper.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Abby walked into her room and exhaled a deep, long breath. She was relieved she had stopped Ashlyn from doing something really stupid, but things were getting more complicated. Knowing how Ali really felt should be the best thing ever and make things easier. That wasn't the case, unfortunately. Ashlyn didn''t know how the brunette defender truly felt about her, so she assumed the worse. All of this needed to be out soon, or esle Abby felt she'd have a heart attack.

Abby walked into her room ready to plop down on her bed and drift to sleep. Fate didn't favor that, and she walked into her room with Pinoe laid back on Hope's bed. Abby let out a tired sigh and Pinoe hopped up from her spot.

"What are you doing here and where is Hope," Abby asked with a tired whine.

"She's with Kelley and Carli. She said she'd be back later. To answer your first question, I wanna know what happened with Ashlyn. Did she come back? Is she ok? What happened," she ended in a rush.

Abby put up her hands, "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Calm down, she's ok. We took a walk and I talked to her. She seemed to sober up and calm down some. She headed down to her room."

Pinoe let out a sigh of relief, "Whew. Thank God she didn't get shit faced like last year. Tonight could've been a lot worse." Abby nodded with her knowingly.

"Ali in her room," Abby asked.

"Yeah. She said she needed some time alone. I think she's coming around. She wanted to tell Ashlyn everything when she saw her leave tonight. If I hadn't of stopped her, she probably would have. I knew she'd regret a drunken confession so I stopped her," Pinoe told her. Abby nodded in agreement.

"This could've been bad. Like really, really, really bad," she said using her hands to emphasize.

Pinoe nodded and pursed her lips. Then she remembered what Ali had told her earlier. This was a momentous occasion and she was bursting to tell it to Abby. It was a huge step not only for Ali, but for the possibility of her AND Ashlyn. "You're not going to believe what Ali told me earlier today," Pinoe started with a grin.

Abby looked at her confused and curiously. Pinoe had her grin that she used for when she knew something really, really good. Abby returned her grin, "What?"

That's all Pinoe needed to hear and she was off. She told Abby all about the good news. Abby sat back on her bed, mouth open in astonishment, and couldn't contain the smile that spread across her lips.

Little did they know, a conversation of real importance was going on just a few doors down. One that would hopefully lift the stress off of them, and bring their two friends together once and for all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I absolutely love writing Pinoe/Wambach stuff. They look like they'd have great convos. Next chapter is a long one and everyone is going to love it! ;)


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Ashlyn was full of confidence when she stormed passed Ali into her room, but it all left when she heard the door click shut. She stood awkwardly in the middle at the foot of the two beds. She felt like the walls were closing in on her and she grew hot. She needed to breathe, so she unbuttoned the top few buttons of her shirt and ran her hand around the collar. She didn't dare look at Ali.

Ali was just as nervous and swallowed hard to ease her dry throat. She stood to the side of Ashlyn, looking at her from under her eyelashes. She had never felt so nervous before around Ashlyn and she didn't like it. Not one bit. She crossed her hands in front her chest as a defense and took a deep breath. Just go for it, Ali, she thought.

"I wanted to go after you, but Pinoe told me not too. I wanted to make sure you were alright," Ali started slowly. Ashlyn looked down at her feet and clenched her jaw. Ali noticed but continued, fearing if she stopped now, she'd never get it out.

"Ashlyn, the last thing I ever wanted to do is hurt you. I'm so confused right now, though. I don't know what's going with me, or you, or between us. One second you're telling me and pushing me to go out with this guy, then the next you're running away from me like I'm doing something wrong. I don't know what to think or to do," Ali choked out full of sadness on the verge of crying.

Ashlyn heard it and looked to her. She hated to hear it and she always hated when Ali cried. Ashlyn was tired of all the fighting and unspoken words. Worst of all, she hated the look of hurt on Ali's face every time she ran away or avoided her. She grabbed the back of her neck with her left hand and massaged it. She pinched the bridge of her nose with her right hand, and spread her finger over eyes. Ali observed her quietly. It helped a little.

They both felt some of the tension in the room slip away and Ashlyn found her voice to speak. "There's nothing wrong with you Ali. You're only doing what I told you to do. I'm not mad at you, I'm mad at myself," she trailed off quietly.

Ali tilted her head and looked at her confused, "Why would you be mad at yourself? I mean, are you sure? You've ran from me more than once." Ashlyn stared at her like she was struggling to tell her something that she was holding back. Ali put a hand on her arm to comfort her. "You know you can tell me anything. I'm here for you, you know that. We'll get through it together," she said full of sincerity and love.

And just like that, the lump in her throat came back in full force. She tried to swallow it down, but it didn't leave. That was all Ashlyn needed to hear. The love, sincerity, support, and everything behind her words gave her the courage. She didn't stop the silent tears that fell down her face. Ali noticed and immediately hugged her. She squeezed her tightly, wanting her to feel all of the love and support she had for her. Tears started falling from her own eyes.

Ashlyn's dam had finally broke and now she stood in Ali's room, clinging to her for dear life. She buried her face in the brunette defender's neck and shook slightly as the tears came. She had her arms wrapped so tightly around Ali's waist, she thought she was crushing her.

Ali squeezed back just as fiercely around Ashlyn's neck and held her as she let it all out. She rubbed her back soothingly with her left hand, and grabbed at the hairs at the nape of her neck with her right. She whispered sweet things in her ear to calm and encourage her. She kissed her neck and shoulder quickly, then rested her nose on the right side of Ashlyn's collar bone.

Ashlyn melted into her touch and Ali felt it, along with her body relaxing. Ashlyn had never felt so much love and affection before. Ali's simple gestures made her burst with courage. She realized there comes a point and time in life where you just throw it all out there. She was done running and hiding. It was now or never.

She gathered all the courage she had and eased her way into the conversation as best she could. "I know I can tell you anything. I'm just afraid that if I tell you THIS, you might run away. I don't think I could live if you did. I value our friendship so much, Als. It'd kill me," she ended quietly through tears, speaking into Ali's neck.

Ali heard her and her tears fell harder. Ashlyn sounded so scared and unsure of herself and Ali just hugged her even tighter. "Oh Ashlyn. There's nothing that you could tell me that would make me runaway from you," she cracked out pulling back a little. She needed her to look her in the eyes so she could see she meant everything she said. The eyes never betrayed the truth.

Ashlyn wiped her eyes and face quickly, then looked down at her chest. Ali did the same and tried to look into her eyes unsuccessfully. She hated to do it, but she stepped out of their hold and settled for holding her hands between them. She reached up and put her right hand on Ashlyn's cheek, bringing their eyes to meet. Ashlyn's jaw clenched and Ali rubbed over it and her cheek with her thumb.

"I love you. We've known each other way too long to just throw it all away. We've been through too much to just walk away from each other. Whether you like it or not, you're stuck with me forever. Do you understand me," she told her softly but firmly.

Ashlyn knew deep down in her heart she was right, but her mind played the opposite. She needed the utmost assurance. "You say that now, but if I tell you everything, you might run off. I wouldn't be able to survive that," she replied back quietly, looking in her eyes. Ali looked back at her and shook her head slowly.

"Never. You got me forever. Promise," she said softly and full of conviction. Ashlyn felt all of the things holding her back fall away and her spirits lifted. She never felt more proud to call someone her friend. She felt so blessed, and at the same time, so undeserving of her friendship, loyalty, and love.

"Ali, what I am about to tell you will change everything, and I mean everything. So before I do, I just want you to know I love you from the bottom of my heart and cherish everything that is us. I couldn't ask for a more perfect person or friend to have in my life. I just need you to know that," Ashlyn started slowly. Ali nodded her head and squeezed their hands together to encourage her to continue.

Ashlyn could see the encouragement in her eyes and feel the love through their clasped hands. It only gave her that much more courage. She stared into her eyes and blew out a breath, then sucked in another deep one. Before Ashlyn knew it, she was blurting out her feelings. Ali just stared back through it all with her mouth parted slightly, eyes glazed over.

"Ali I have had feelings for you for such a long time and I don't mean like a best friend, but as way, way more. It all started from the first time I saw you. I mean as soon as our eyes met, I felt fireworks. I know that's so typical to say, but it's the truth and nothing but. If I could put into words everything I feel about you, then we'd be here forever. I wouldn't mind or care neither. I don't know what happened, but over time those feelings grew stronger and turned into more. The more time I spent with you, the more I fell for you," she started in that one breath. She stared back into Ali's eyes and squeezed her hands tighter.

"I've been in love with you for forever and it's only gotten deeper. When you're away fulfilling national team duties or just gone for personal time, I think about you every second of every hour. When you're near me, I just want to be even closer to you. I love to hear you talk, your voice is the most beautiful thing to me. And your laugh, God your laugh, makes me happy even when I'm down. I love the way your nose crinkles when you're in deep laughter. I even love how your forehead scrunches when you're mad at me. I love how brown your eyes are, so perfect, especially when they shine in the light," she told her as she got even closer to her.

"I lay awake at night and daydream scenarios about us and a life we could have together. I picture a future with you and I can't help the faraway look or shit eating grin I get when I do. I hate seeing other guys flirting with you and it burns me with jealousy. As much as I do hate it though, I love and care about you so much, that I just want you happy. Whether it's with me or not, I can't say I don't care, but I would try to be happy for you. I love you so much, I'd sacrifice my heart and feelings just for your happiness. I don't know Ali, I just love you so much but I don't want to lose you. If you don't want to ever see or talk to me again, I'd unders-..." she tried to finish but Ali cut her off. 

Ali had crashed her lips on Ashlyn's and the blonde keeper was caught off guard. Sparks flew all around and they swore fireworks could be heard all around them. She immediately reciprocated her and smashed their bodies closer together. She gathered Ali in her arms and turned her head to deepen the kiss. At this point, their long smothered passion and hunger for one another won out. They got lost in each other for the moment.

Ali had listened and heard everything Ashlyn had said. With each word, she felt her heart swell with just as much love until she thought it was going to burst. She stared into her eyes, mouth still slightly parted, the whole time. When Ashlyn started to doubt herself she couldn't stand to hear it and kissed her, more so for herself.

Ashlyn was so lost in the moment that she couldn't think straight, especially with Ali kissing her back so perfectly. Then realization dawned on her. Ali, her Ali, The Ali Krieger, was kissing her back. As much as she wanted this, she was beyond confused now. She needed to really know now what Ali was thinking.

The kiss was getting more heated as Ali opened her mouth and moaned into Ashlyn's own. That alone reverberated throughout both their bodies and sent chills up their spines. She knew she had to stop it now. Not to mention, there was two perfectly unoccupied beds in front of them and no one but them. 

Mind out of the gutter, Harris. Now's not the time, she thought with a smirk.

Ashlyn pulled every ounce of everything from every corner of her mind and body, and pulled back from Ali. Ali let out a little whine and pouted her lips, and Ashlyn had to restrain herself from pulling her back in for another make out session. She rubbed her hands down Ali's arms back down to her hands, and grabbed them firmly once again. She chuckled at Ali's face and whine and Ali joined in with her.

"Wow! That was beyond perfect and what I ever anticipated. Trust me, that pained me more to have to stop than it did you. As much as I enjoyed that, and I mean I really enjoyed it, I still think we got more to talk about. For starters, and most importantly, you kissed me back," she trailed off looking at her hopefully.

Ali looked back at her shyly and Ashlyn thought it was the cutest thing ever. Ali was encouraged by Ashlyn's revelation and found it way easier to let her feelings out. She couldn't believe Ashlyn had felt the same way she did. She had never had more beautiful or perfect words told to her. All this time wasted and for what? She was on Cloud 9 now.

Ashlyn grew worried by her silence and Ali noticed. "You've liked me ever since we first met," she asked shyly but full of curiosity.

Ashlyn chuckled at her. How could she be so cute? "No," she said truthfully and Ali's face dropped. "I've been in love with you since the first time I ever laid eyes on you," she said so full of truth and Ali smiled at her, nose crinkling. Ali couldn't hold back her feelings any longer.

"I've felt the same way too," she started and Ashlyn gave her a shocked and curious look. Ali took a deep breath and confessed her feelings.

"I remember that day clearly and perfectly. The day we met. You came up and shook my hand and stared into my eyes as you introduced yourself. I was so lost in your stare and then you smiled really big and your dimple showed," she said softly as she graced her hand over it for emphasis. "After that, I couldn't resist being around you, or your voice, or even your touch. Did I mention that dimple of yours? It's one of my most favorite things about you. Whenever you hugged me, I'd close my eyes and savor it. You were just so infectious, like a drug, and I was never satisfied. I always wanted more from you."

Ali moved slightly closer to Ashlyn and she could see her eyes shine from unshed tears. She knew she looked the same herself and it encouraged her more. "Ashlyn, I've struggled this whole week trying to figure out what's going on with us, especially with me. Pinoe and Kyle helped a lot because they told me I had to be true to myself and you if we were to have a fair chance. I have come to a conclusion. I just hope it's enough for you too," she finished in a whisper.

Ashlyn put her hand on Ali's cheek and ran her thumb over it tenderly. "Als, you're always more than enough," she said back tenderly and Ali smiled back. She turned her head and kissed her palm, earning a smile, and then continued.

"Pinoe asked me if I was gay or bisexual, and to be honest, I didn't have an answer. I hate labeling things like that, you know it. I just think people should be free to be themselves and with whomever they want. No labels. I talked to Kyle and he asked the same thing. That's when it hit me: I don't have a label for it because I just love you and that's all there is to it. It's just like Kyle said, I'm still the same Ali and you're still the same Ashlyn. I was just in love with you now," she said and looked to the blonde for support. Ashlyn smiled back at her proudly.

Ali continued with a bigger smile, "They made a point though, to tell me that you are extremely proud and live your life open. I knew that better than anyone and knew that'd play a factor if we became something more. I'm not ashamed of you or scared to be out, I'm just nervous. I just want to take baby steps on that part but mainly focus on us and our relationship. Do you understand what I'm trying to say? Can you do that? Will you wait a little bit longer for that and me," Ali asked her quietly with a bated breath.

Ashlyn totally understood where she was coming from and knew it was nothing but the truth. This was new for the both of them but had so much more piled on for Ali. How could she deny her of the same thing she struggled with herself? Ashlyn smiled back at her reassuringly and brought her hands up to kiss them.

"Of course, Ali. I would never rush you to do anything you weren't comfortable with or ready for. I had the same struggles myself so I get it. Our relationship is what's important and that's what we'll focus on. The rest can wait for when you're ready, ok? We'll do it all together" she told her and smiled. Ali smiled back at her fell into her arms for another quick hug. Ashlyn melted into it but pulled back, still some things nagging her.

"You told Pinoe and Kyle," she asked her surprised.

Ali bit her lip then led them over to her bed to sit on the side. She then told her everything that had happened within the last week. Ashlyn took in all her words and she felt bad for all the bad parts she played in. Ali saw and rubbed and squeezed her right hand to reassure her. Ashlyn smiled back. Ali finished up and then Ashlyn told Ali about everything on her end. After she finished, they both just sat in a comfortable silence and processed it all.

Ashlyn broke the silence first. "Wow. I didn't realize how really bad of a jerk I was being until now," she said sheepishly and embarrassed.

Ali shook her head at her and squeezed her hand again. "Don't do that. Don't beat yourself up over it. We're here now and that's all in the past, ok," she told her firmly. Ashlyn nodded back with a smile. She had just one more question, and she had to ask or else she'd chicken out.

Ashlyn turned her body more to Ali and grabbed both of her hands. Ali looked back at her with nothing but love and admiration. It gave her even more courage. "There's just one more question I have," she asked shyly. Ali looked at her and tilted her head to the side.

"Yeah," she dragged out curiously and full of amusement.

Ashlyn cleared her throat then dipped her head as she spoke. "Will you be my girlfriend," she asked even more shyly with her right eyebrow slightly raised. Ali thought it was the most adorable thing ever and giggled.

"I was wondering when you were going to ask," she said all the while leaning closer to her and kissed her hard. Ashlyn returned it just as hard and smiled into it.

"Is that a yes," she asked between kisses smiling. Ali chuckled again, this time into her mouth, and she almost lost it again. Ali pulled back just an inch to look into her eyes.

"What do you think? I've waited forever for you to say that. It's not just a yes, it's a HELL YES," she said seriously. They laughed and Ali closed the inch, and kissed Ashlyn like there was no tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 more chapter to go :'( I really loved this one (obviously Krashlyn feels lol).


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to say that the title of the story is a Tegan and Sara song. I listened to a lot of them as I wrote this story and that song fit perfectly to this. 
> 
> And it's done! Makes me sad but I'm working on a follow up of this one. I'm so excited. Just want to say thanks to everyone for the hits, kudos, and comments. Only encourages me more. So proud of my first fic :')

Chapter 20

Pinoe tip toed into her room as quietly as she could around 3 in the morning. She didn't want to disturb Ali in case she was asleep, but she wanted to know if she was ok as well. She figured she'd ask Ali about it all tomorrow morning. It had been a rough night as it was, so it could wait just a little longer.

Pinoe glanced at what looked like a sleeping Ali in her bed, and then proceeded to the bathroom to get ready for bed. It wasn't until she was coming out of the bathroom that she saw Ashlyn in bed with Ali. If it weren't for the glow of the bathroom light, she would've definitely missed it. She had to cover her mouth to suppress a squeal.

She crept over to Ali's bed to inspect them more closely. She had a huge smile on her face and had to, again, cover any sounds coming from her mouth. What the fuck did I miss, she thought excitedly.

Ali was curled really close to Ashlyn's right side and had her nose tucked into the blonde's neck. Ashlyn's head was resting on top of Ali's sweetly. Ali had her left arm draped over Ashlyn's stomach, the hand intertwined with Ashlyn's right hand. Her other arm was curled into her side between their bodies. Ashlyn had her left arm holding Ali equally as close to her as she could, hand resting on her hip. Their legs were in a tangle mess and they looked so peaceful.

Pinoe couldn't help the smile that spread across her lips and let out a quiet breath. She felt so relieved that they seemed to be in a really good place. She was so happy for her friends. She figured she'd save her jokes and teasing for tomorrow and lightly hopped in her bed. She couldn't stop the grin that was on her face as she drifted off to sleep.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The sun was so bright the next morning, and it's rays hit Ashlyn right in her eyes. She groaned quietly and squeezed her eyes even tighter, trying to stop the headache she felt coming. She looked at her surroundings and realized she wasn't in her room, even though it looked like her's. She was about to jump out of bed when she felt a weight on her left side.

She looked down to Ali's sleeping form and couldn't stop the shit eating grin that came to her face. What she thought was all a dream, was in fact completely real. She stared at Ali and breathed out a wow. She brought her right hand up to the brunette's face, and moved some hair from her eyes. Ali Krieger was her girlfriend.

She ran her thumb down Ali's face softly and slowly, tracing and taking in her beautiful face. Ali started to stir in her sleep and Ashlyn stopped her movements, hand still hovering above their previous place. Ali's eyes fluttered open and adjusted to the light from the window. She then noticed Ashlyn and how close they were, and smiled up at her.

Ashlyn smiled back at her and whispered softly, "Hi."

Ali giggled and whispered back just as quietly, "Hi yourself. What time is it?"

Ashlyn brought her arm up to look at her watch, "Looks like it's almost 9." Ashlyn yawned then pinched the bridge of her nose. Luckily, she didn't have as bad of a hangover as she thought she would, just a slight headache. Ali noticed and rubbed the blonde keeper's stomach soothingly.

"Hangover," she asked her full of concern. Ashlyn nodded slightly.

"Not too bad though. Just a headache. Nothing a little aspirin can't fix," she told her with a little smile. Ali looked at her still not fully convinced and reached over her to her purse.

"I think I've got some in my bag," she said as she rummaged through it. She didn't find any and tossed the bag back to where it was previously. "Dammit. that's right. I gave the bottle to HAO two days ago after practice so she could grab a few. I forgot to get it back," she said when she remembered.

"No biggie. I think I got some back in my room. Thanks though," Ashlyn told her.

"Are you sure? I'm sure maybe Pinoe has so-,..." she started when she looked to Pinoe's bed. She froze when she saw her roommate asleep there. Ashlyn looked at her concerned then followed her gaze.

"When did she get back in," Ashlyn asked full of surprise.

"I don't know, but if she saw us in bed together, then I'm sure she can't wait to tease us," Ali said as she rubbed the side of her face. She wasn't embarrassed to be caught in bed with Ashlyn, but she didn't want to be subjected to Pinoe's nonstop jokes. Ashlyn nodded in agreement.

"Maybe she didn't see us? Maybe she came in last night? I'm sure we would've noticed if all the lights were turned on or something," Ashlyn said trying to ease her.

"Yeah maybe. I don't want you think I'm embarrassed to be caught with you or anything. I really did enjoy last night. I've waited forever for it. I just don't want us to be the victims of Pinoe's jokes," she said trying to assure Ashlyn.

"Trust me I get it. Pin is always teasing me every chance she gets. I really enjoyed last night as well. Best night ever. I'm so happy. Besides, remember we said we'd take baby steps," she reassured her, bringing her chin up to look her in the eyes. Ali melted in her touch and eyes. She was so understanding and comforting.

"How did I get so lucky? You're too good to me." she told her softly then gave her a long, sweet kiss. 

Ashlyn returned it even stronger, her right hand lightly holding Ali's chin up for better access. "Hmmm, I think I'm the lucky one. I couldn't have asked for a better way or a more beautiful person to wake up to," she told her softly after pulling back slightly.

Ali smiled back at her, top teeth slightly showing, as her bottom lip was tucked between her teeth. She scrunched her nose up in a little smile and replied in a deep sexy voice, "Well get use to it cause this is just the beginning. If she wasn't in here right now, I'd be pouncing on you right now."

Ashlyn squeezed her eyes shut, groaned out in sexual frustration, and bit down on her bottom lip hard. Ali was so close to her ear when she said those words and they vibrated throughout her body. She wanted to grab her, flip her on her back, and have her way with her. Her body grew hot with want and she wiped her face up and down.

Ali saw her reaction and giggled. She hated teasing her but it was just so much fun to watch her squirm. She was caught by surprise though, when Ashlyn rolled her over on her back and hovered above her. She stared at her lustfully for a split second then crashed her lips on hers hungrily.

Ali was in shock for a half a second then returned back just as hungrily. She grabbed the blonde keeper's collar and pulled her down, bringing their bodies closer together. The little contact set her body on fire and she arched up into Ashlyn for even more. She let out a low moan when she felt their hips touch and her head started spinning.

Ashlyn started the kiss with the plan to tease Ali, but when their bodies (especially their hips) made contact, she lost all control. She knew if she let this continue, then Pinoe was going to wake up to something she wouldn't want to see. She gathered everything she had in her, and pulled back from Ali, slowly nipping at her lips before completely stopping. 

Ali's face was flushed and her eyes were closed, still not fully recovered from their heated moment. Her mouth was still parted and she licked her lips before she slowly opened her eyes. She stared up at Ashlyn and then gave a pout. Ashlyn chuckled at her face and gave her a quick peck.

"Not so much fun when you're the one being teased is it," she laughed at her quietly.

"Oh you are a very, very mean person," she said feigning shock which made them both laugh.

"Could you two please be quiet? I would like to be able to sleep in and you're kissing and stuff makes that hard to do. If you're gonna have sex, at least wait until you're alone and I'm not here," Pinoe groaned from her bed.

Ashlyn shot off of Ali so fast, she fell on the floor. She quickly stood on the side of the bed embarrassed. She firmly grasped her hands behind her back and drilled her eyes to her feet. Ali had the same look but brought a pillow to her face and tried to hide behind it. Their faces were blood shot red and Ashlyn cleared her throat. Pinoe poked her head out at them and laughed at their expressions.

"You know when I found you two last night all snuggled together and cute, I wanted to hop on you and wake you up. I thought I'd be nice and save it or later. So does this mean what I think it means," she asked them full of sincerity with a smile.

Ashlyn picked her head up and looked at her. Ali poked her eyes out from behind the pillow and looked at her as well. They both shared a knowing look with each other, then turned back to Pinoe to nod with cheesy smiles. Pinoe's smile turned into a wide grin and then she jumped out of bed. She tackled Ashlyn in a hug then dragged them both to Ali to drop on her for a group hug. They all laughed and enjoyed the moment.

"I'm so fucking happy for you guys! I know you both think all I want to do is tease you but I really am happy for you. Honestly. Don't think you're off the hook though. Getting you two together was the hardest thing me and Abby tried to do or had to deal with," she said excitedly.

"Abby," Ali said confused.

"You and Abby were planning this," Ashlyn asked her surprised.

Pinoe snapped her mouth shut and grimaced. She knew she'd have to tell Ali one day that Abby knew everything, but she wasn't prepared for it to be so soon. She swallowed really hard and told them both everything. She didn't pause once and finished slightly out of breath. They both just stared at her the whole time, listening intently.

Ashlyn looked at Ali from the side and waited for her to speak first. Pinoe did the same. "I'm not mad at you if that's what you're thinking. I did thrust a lot of things on you and it makes sense you needed someone to talk to about it with. I would've done the same to Ashlyn. Abby is a good friend and obviously she kept it a secret. If Abby were rooming with me, I probably would've confessed my feelings to her. It was inevitable. Don't beat yourself up. You both just wanted to help," she finished with a sincere smile and Ashlyn nodded along in agreement.

Pinoe blew out a deep breath, relieved that her friendship with Ali was not destroyed. "Thanks, Als. I thought for sure you were going to be pissed beyond all reasoning. I didn't want you to think I had betrayed your trust or anything. I value and honor our friendship too much to lose it. We honestly wanted to just help."

"I know that. We both know that. We probably would have taken longer to get here if not for the both of you. We owe you," Ali said reassuringly and looked to Ashlyn who nodded in agreement.

"Ali's right. You guys are the greatest friends anyone could ask for. Nothing can or ever will change that," Ashlyn said with a sincere smile.

Pinoe smiled back at them both and piled back on for a group hug. They both reciprocated it and laughed. They pulled apart and continued the conversation until they had to leave for brunch.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Ali and Ashlyn sat on a plane back home to DC in much higher spirits. Camp finished out smoothly and Ashlyn had gotten her head back on right and played how she did when she first started. The coaches took notice and she felt more proud of herself. Ali was even more proud of her and didn't hesitate to show it. Ashlyn left camp with nothing but good feelings.

They sat closely together and held hands. Ali stayed true to her word of wanting to try things slowly and figured hand holding would be a great way to start. Ashlyn was so happy and didn't even bother to hide it. Ali found it infectious and had the same look as well. Ashlyn stared down at their intertwined fingers and let out a contented sigh.

"I am literally the most happiest and luckiest woman on earth," she said with a happy smile.

Ali looked back at her and brought their hands up and kissed them. "Impossible. That would be me," she said staring back into her eyes softly.

Ashlyn rubbed her thumb over Ali's hand and stared back in her eyes with all the love she had. "I love you, Ali. I love you so much," she said so seriously and softly.

Ali felt her eyes start to tear up and couldn't contain the smile that came to her lips. "I love you, Ashlyn. So, so much," she said so full of love.

Ashlyn smiled back even bigger, dimple showing, and kissed their hands. Ali laughed a little then leaned over and kissed her slowly. She pulled back and looked at Ashlyn, who still her eyes closed. She slowly opened them and stared back at Ali's big, beautiful, brown eyes.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to that," she whispered and Ali's smile grew bigger. She laid her head on the blonde keeper's shoulder and let out a contented sigh. Ashlyn smiled and laid her head on top of hers.

Ali whispered back to her, "Me neither." Then they fell asleep, anxious to start their new journey together.


End file.
